One Fact Changes All
by Lolchen
Summary: Ryou Bakura, Severus Snape's nephew, is invited into Hogwarts. But life is full of surprises... What will happen once Voldemort and Yami Bakura meet? Will Ryou's presence change anything at all? Tendershipping Bakura x Ryou, friendly!Draco ON HIATUS
1. Where It Begins

**Context:** Yugioh x Harry Potter crossover. Ryou Bakura going to Hogwarts. Some other YGO characters will be involved later on. No Voldy after M-Items.

**Timeline:** At OotP (fifth book) and after Memories World (still, I'll do it slightly different)

**Pairings:** Tendershipping (Bakura x Ryou), maybe Harry x Draco, too (I'm not sure bout that)

**Characters:** Bakura is Yami no Bakura, Ryou is Ryou Bakura.

**A/N**: Hi guys! My first English story I'm posting ever. So please, if you find any mistakes, tell me and I'll correct it! For English isn't my native tongue there should be some mistakes. Also, I'm mixing British and American English up, can't help it.

This one is short, but it'll go better with the next one.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling and Yu-Gi-Oh! to Takahashi-sama. I only own few ideas.

Edited 08/21/2008

* * *

_Prologue: The beginning_

Footsteps echoed in the long, stony corridor. A man with long, greasy hair hastened to a stony gargoyle in the middle of the next corridor. A large, red carpet lessened the sound of the footsteps, paintings at the wall had moving people inside. But the man didn't pay them attention, he seemed to be used to them. After approaching his destination, the man mumbled something that sounded like "bubble gum" and the gargoyle began to move.

A spiral staircase came to the fore and the greasy-haired went in. While he was transported upstairs, the man thought about his reasons for being here. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, the school in which he taught potions, had sent a house elf to him. The teacher frowned slightly, gazing at an imagined point. He had a slender face, with cold-looking, black eyes. Hook nosed, the teacher showed a bright intelligence and looked rather not like a person you liked hating you.

Entering the headmaster's room, he was faced with an old, odd man. Headmaster Dumbledore wore long, red robes with some silver fibres, but that wasn't the most impressing. He had long, white hair and an equally long, white beard, shining silver in a fire burning in the fireplace. He looked wise, the impression deepened by his half-moon spectacles. Next to his desk, there was a large, red-golden bird. The professor knew Fawkes, a phoenix.

"Professor Dumbledore", the potion teacher started the conversation, "You asked me to come?" The old man looked at the younger for a brief moment, then nodded and pointed at a comfortable chair. "You may sit down, Severus." Nodding, Snape sat down and stared at the headmaster. After a moment of silence, the elder spoke up. "Well, you maybe want to know, why I called you, right?" Giving a slight nod in agreement, he glanced at Fawkes and than looked back at the headmaster. "You remember your cousin's son, who lives in Japan? I just found out that he wasn't invite in any Asian magic school."

Snape, a little taken aback, what he sure didn't show raised an eyebrow. After he regained self-control, he spoke out finally. "So?" A small smile crossed the lips of the headmaster, grinning slightly at his teacher's well-known impatience. He looked in these cold eyes. How much he had changed since he was young...

"I'll invite him into Hogwarts. He'll start in the 5th year." Now, the potion-master looked more surprised than before, stared at his boss in utter bewilderment. "He'll... be here? In such times? You know, he who must not be named is back! It's... too dangerous!", he exclaimed, worried about his 'nephew's' well being. His 'nephew' was the only person left of his family, excluding his cousin's husband. But that man wasn't any familiar to him. He couldn't bear loosing his nephew, too!

A small smile on his lips, Dumbledore stated nicely: "It would be dangerous for him not learning how to control his magic and how to defend himself. In his neighborhood were some odd-magic incidents, which maybe were caused by your cousin's son. However, he's sixteen and has to learn it sooner or later. But, like you know, later could be rather complicated..." He trailed off, stroking Fawkes with a loving gleam in his eyes.

Biting his lower lip, the teacher nodded slowly in agreement. After a few minutes in silence, he broke it. "There are some things you'll have to know, though." The headmaster snapped out of his trance and changed his focus to Professor Snape. He nodded slightly and the potions master continued. "The Lord's looking for new followers. We're quite a few old ones and have some new ones. But there's something more important than that...", he trailed off and turned up his sleeve slowly.

On one of his arms were a detailed tattoo of a skull and a snake, but something was different than usual. The headmaster gasped.


	2. More Than One Letter!

Edited 08/21/2008 (thanks to _a malachite maiden_ for showing me my mistakes in the reviews!)  
_Edited: 08/25/08. Minor plot changes to hinder later plot holes. Nothing important though..._

_Chapter 1: More than one letter_

* * *

He ran down a corridor. Someone laughed. He ran faster. His chest hurt. It was dark, he couldn't see anything. But he felt something coming closer. He sped up. It didn't get him yet. And it wouldn't, he swore. He saw a little light at the end of the corridor. A huge portal opened itself. The boy was astonished a moment, but didn't hesitate and sprinted outside. The situation changed cold-turkey.

It was a full moon night. The light was reflected by a big, mysterious castle. Around the castle was a huge forest, a deep, black lake and an strange, wooden hut. The old castle itself consisted of magical stones. It had many towers, which reached the stars in the dark night and there was a big emblem above the front door. It was buckler-like and four-colored with a huge "H" in the foreground. A silver-colored snake, a golden lion, a black badger and a bronze eagle decorated it, in the background were four different-colored quarters: One was yellow, another was blue, the third was green and the last one was red.

He didn't know what it was or what it wanted to say, but suddenly the image changed again. He saw a peculiar chamber, with many odd things, a fireplace burned and there was a desk. Two people sat there, one clothed in a dark, black cloak, the other man wore a red one. His white hair and beard glowed silver with a touch of gold in the warm light. The man spoke, but he couldn't understand anything. The other, younger man nodded and stood up. Then he rolled up his one sleeve and he could see a tattoo. It was a creepy skull, which opened the mouth spitting a snake. It was all black, but it was scary. And there was something else... He formed a scream...

06:28, Friday (10 August)

Ryou Bakura woke up. The blue cover was soaked with sweat. Ryou breathed heavily. Had it been a stupid nightmare? It seemed so... real. His hand touched the ring on his chest. It gave him a little warmth, began glowing and then it was over. Hadn't it been a dream? The ring had reacted to it... Like protecting him against something. Or had it reacted to something else? He looked around, nervously. There was nothing unusual...

The silver-haired boy listened for the old, strange soul in the ring. He heard some snores. With a smile, he stood up. The necklace cooled down, while he was looking at it. Weird, odd, old Egypt stuff. Everything connected to it was always off-key. Shaking his head, Ryou went in the bathroom. He took a long, cool shower, dressed up and went down to the kitchen.

So why had the ring been so protective, when Bakura hadn't been awake? Rummy... Did something dangerous happen? Well... this 'dream' was not so nice at the beginning... And the picture of the tattoo-skull had been burned in his brain. However, it had only been a dream. Nothing real, although it felt like it... What could it be making the ring... protective? In silence he finished his breakfast thinking about weird ring souls, puzzling ring reactions and kinda funny protection. Silly nightmares. Or could one say 'dreams'? Should he talk with Bakura later about the ring?

19:13, Friday (10 August)

It was a nice, shiny after school evening, sun setting down slowly. While whirling through the kitchen, Ryou crooned softly a melodious song, which was a constant catchy tune. Bakura inside the ring grumbled, knowing the 'danger' of the day – well known as 'school' – was over by now or a little before. His hikari was making something for dinner or cleaning up, he's always singing along while doing those things, he thought. Curious, he mixed his vision with Ryou's. O.K., he was cooking. Well, time for appearing!

With a rather inaudible 'puff' the old soul managed creating a own body for a few minutes. More or less. Smirking creepily, he surprised the silver-haired younger. Smiling, Ryou asked Bakura to sit down, while he was cooking and setting the table. Normally the spirit wouldn't follow his hikari's orders but when he was hungry. After a while, the light had finished, so he sat down, too, grasping the teapot. Against all Japanese habits, Ryou still practiced his English meals. So, there were pancakes and no mint tea but orange tea.

Silently they ate the food Ryou had cooked. No thanks or something else but he got used to it, so he didn't expect any. Bakura was just eating and thinking. Like every time. The silver-haired host stared out of the window. Like every time it went darker and darker. And like every time, he couldn't see something interesting. Lost in thoughts, he didn't notice a black point slowly approaching... Well, after finished his meal, Ryou thought it would be the best time for talking about mystic millennium items.

"Er... Bakura? I have a question... uh... well...", he began stutteringly. The old king of thieves rolled his eyes, so the younger silver-haired pulled himself together. "It's about the ring. It acted weird last night." The elder eyed the magical object, then looked up at Ryous face. "Go on" he growled. The host nodded, stuttered a bit, but went on with the story. "Well, I dreamed something... scary. It felt... very real. Uh... the ring... er... heat up and glowed... well, it woke me up, at least. After being awake, the thing cooled down and nothing else happened. It felt... uh... like... kinda protection, y'know?"

Bakura arched an eyebrow, looking at the golden ring skeptically. Questioningly Ryou gazed the eye in the middle of the artifact. The golden ring was really interesting structured. The eye of Horus was in the middle of a pyramid, a circle around it with five spikes hung down. This old Egypt artifact had been robbed by the thieves' king 3000 years ago. Well, nothing to worry about. The ring protected his holder as good as the old tomb robber.

"Maybe the things you saw are dangerous. What did you dream about?" The voice of the spirit made him startle out of his thoughts. He hadn't thought that his yami would be concerned. The young silver-haired nodded hesitantly. "Well there was a long, dark corridor. Something followed me, I was running away from it... I think. Then, when I ran through a portal-like door, the situation changed. There was a big castle and its territory was kinda... magical. Just then, I stand in a big room, odd things all around and there were two men. The old man talked to the younger, who wore a black cloak. Well, on his arm there was a skull-tattoo... It was creepy."

Bakura arched his eyebrows again and looked at Ryou skeptically. "Well" he began "then I would suggest you... had a nightmare?" Ryou hung his head down. He had known the elder would say something like that in a mocking tone. It was always like that. But it didn't clarified the ring's reactions. The silver-haired boy gazed out the window. It was complete dark now, he had to turn the light on... However, an unknown flying object managed approaching. For heaven's sake, a bird! Ryou jumped, alarming Bakura, who hid his emotions behind his infamous emotionless mask.

The now known flying object landed on the window sill, pecking against the glass. The silver-haired hikari converged the window suspiciously, gazing dumbfounded at the bird. It was an auburn, tall owl, which he admitted, but the oddest thing was a packet of parchment fastened the leg of the rummy owl. Slowly, carefully he opened the window and the bird flew in, settling down on the table next to his teacup. It held out his leg with the parcel. Frowning, Ryou grasped it and looked at the address. Raising an eyebrow, the hikari gazed to Bakura, then again read the address. "Well... funny, I think." he mumbled.

Alerted, Bakura looked over Ryou's shoulder, reading the text written on the parchment with emerald-green ink, as far he could see. But the address was kinda strange...

_Mr Ryou Bakura_

_Upper Bedroom_

_7 Blossom Alley_

_Domino City_

_Hokkaido_

_Japan_

With a slight frown, the old Egypt spirit activated the ring's powers, testing the parchment for any kind of trap. After nothing happened, he growled. "Open it!" he commanded, glancing at Ryou, who frowned, pondering his chances and wondering what it could be. At least, it couldn't be anything horrible, could it? Cautiously he broke the wax seal, destroying the strings with which it was bonded. He glanced at it, frowning. But now he realized that there were three... no, four pieces of parchment. It looked like three letters and a list of something. He took the first one, read it and gave it with a confused look to Bakura. The yami glanced at it with curiosity.

**Hogwarts School**

_of **Witchcraft **and **Wizardry**_

_**Headmaster:** Albus Dumbledore_

_  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Mr Bakura_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
**Deputy Headmistress**_

He frowned. "A school of magic, huh?" he asked in a mocking tone. Ryou looked up, glancing at him. "Well, here're two other letters. More personal, I think. And that's a list of supplies... And this is... a train or bus ticket?" Ryou frowned now, too. The yami shook his head, grasping the ticket for reading it. While his silver-haired yami was busy, he began reading the first 'more personal letter'. It was written in the same weird way like the first, formal letter. But the letters had more squiggles, and the complete handwriting had another style. Curious he glanced his dark a last look, before starting reading.

_Dear Ryou_

_You are surely wondering about the letter you just got. Well, it's true, a world of magic exist next to your normal world. Every child's name born with magic gets on a magical list of names. In some unknown way, you were skipped. This fault was lately discovered, but you will get extra-lessons for skipping four years._

_With your agreement, you will live two weeks with the Malfoys, friends of your uncle, for seeing the life in our wizard-world. They will show you where you can buy the supplies and how you can arrive at Hogwarts. Your uncle himself will pick you up 16 August._

_Hope for your best,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Surprised, he looked at the other letter, this one was from his uncle. Well, maybe he explained things more detailed... Bakura shook his head, glanced at Ryou, then read the letter the hikari had just read. Since the owl had arrived, they hadn't spoken much but read the letters in silence. It was an awkward silence, he felt a bit uneasy. What was his yami going to say? The silver-haired younger concentrated his attention at the letter of his uncle.

_Dear Ryou_

_How are you? I hope you're fine. Well, I have to disclose a secret: I'm Potions-teacher at Hogwarts. So we'll see us soon, won't we? I watched your first years in your life, wondering if you will be a wizard or a muggle (non-wizard). It seemed very well till your eight year, since then I can't say. It's a pity that you and your dad moved to Japan after your mum's death. But that's something I want to discuss with you personally._

_Lucius Malfoy isn't very content about you living there because he's someone, who think blood-purity is the most important thing. Well, but you'll see, he can be really nice. And otherwise, we need you to have an eye on him. His son, Draco, is in the same age as you and Narcissa is a nice woman, who appears a bit snobbish, but she'll take care about you. If anything is wrong, you can contact me with a owl. Questions will be answered by the Malfoys._

_But one thing left to say: We, the wizards and witches, live in a dangerous time. Most think, the dark wizard called You-Know-Who is dead, but one untalented pupil of our school revealed the staff that he's back. I know, too, alas, I saw him. So be careful, you never know who's your friend, my nephew._

_I'll pick you up Saturday, 16 August._

_Hope you're OK,_

_Severus_

Shaking his head, Ryou paid his attention to the ticket. He frowned, reading it again. "Where in heavens is platform nine and three-quarters?" he asked his yami confused. Bakura, being lost in the letter of his hikari's uncle, looked up, asking a completely different question. "You have an uncle?" Smiling, the younger one nodded, forgetting his question for a while. "Yes, Uncle Sev. He visited us in the summer or at weekends, when we had lived in England. Well, I didn't hear anything since we had left..." Bakura nodded, beginning again reading. Ryou, remembering his question, asked again. "D'you know where platform nine and three-quarters is, don't you?" Bakura, a little bit annoyed, glared at his hikari before guessing "Well, the Malfoys will show you, won't they?"

Nodding slowly, Ryou gave the odd stuff a last look before returning to the owl, which was waiting for something. He was just about writing the demanded answer, when he heard his yami growling. The silver-haired boy looked at him, confused, getting a disgruntled half-glare. "What?", he dug deeper, wondering what it was this time. "I didn't give you permission, did I?", he was reminded. Shaking his head, Ryou looked kinda worried and wondered how he could make Bakura _want_ to go... If he just find anything...

Grinning madly, the older one observed Ryou's emotions flowing over his face. A magic school wasn't that bad, but he had decided not making it that easy to his hikari. He knew his hikari had thought about leaving Japan and make a new start, so this would be a fine solution for him. Wanting to make it more difficult, the thief said: "You know that going to that school would mean leaving the Pharaoh here without any troubles and with the Millennium Puzzle in his possession. Why would I do that?"

Sighing, an idea formed in his head. "'Cause that means you'll learn magic Yami doesn't know. Wouldn't it be easier for you to get rid of him with a new weapon?" Bakura's face got a thoughtful expression. "But why would _you_ want me to do that?" His hikari's face had lightened up with relief at first, now deepened with thoughts, thinking of a way out of it. "'Cause I want to go there, and you know that. Neither can help if you'll banish Yami with Shadow Magic nor kill him with potions, right?" Yes, he was very right. Nodding in agreement, his yami vanished into the Ring, but not without making a mocking answer, Ryou didn't care much about.

Writing "Yes, I'd like to start at your Magic School." on a piece of paper he found, he tied it at the leg of the waiting owl. It just jumped in the air and hooted, before flying out of the window. Closing the window after it was far away, he started to grin. Smiling happily, he gave his dark side a mental hug, thought /_Thank you_/ and went straight to bed, all excited and cheery.


	3. Relationships

_**A/N**: Correct my English, if necessary, please! I hope for a few more reviews, guys I'm so happy for I have my first! Thanks a lot to bloodmoonchild !!_

_Anyway, first time for Harry and Yugi/Yami to show up! Hope you like it )_

_**Disclaimer:** I own my Teddy_

_Edited 08/25/08_

* * *

Chapter 2:_ Relationships_

* * *

-+-+.-+-+-

10:25, Tuesday (12 August)

-+-+.-+-+-

The telephone rung. Sleepily Ryou stumbled out of his bed. Even if he was a morning person, he had been up late. He had packed most of his things and discussed with Bakura whether to tell the others or not. His yami found it quiet funny letting the pharaoh think he would have hurt Ryou or maybe kidnapped his hikari to no-one-knows-where.

The lighter one didn't want to tell that he'll attend a Magic School either, but he wanted to tell them he was going to an English school again, so they wouldn't worry too much. Both couldn't agree, so it was a very long discussion right into the deepness of night. Trying to stifle a yawn, he took the annoying telephone and answered it.

"Bakura Ryou."

"Hi Ryou. How are you?", answered a very familiar voice.

"Dad?", the silver-haired boy asked rather speechless.

"Yes, it's me."

"Why do you call?"

"Can't I just talk to my son without anything in my mind?" Silence was his answer. "Oh, very well. Yes, there's something I want to talk about. I got an letter from a school in England-"

Ryou interrupted excited: "Hogwarts?"

A sigh met him. "...yes..."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What's the matter?"

Again his father sighed. "Well. Do you want to go?"

"Yes!", he answered quickly and happily. But then, something hit him. "What's... with Mum?"

The voice of his father got a light blue tone. "She... was there, too."

"Why didn't you tell me that she was a witch?" Silence again. A long one.

"...She... Look, she was killed by the order of a dark wizard. Your sister, too. Both were... tortured with magic."

At this moment, Ryou thought his heart had just stopped. Then the younger broke the awkward silence. "It wasn't a car accident?"AN:1

His voice was surprisingly calm, but it still sounded a bit hurt. He heard his father gulp. "I thought it best not to let you meet those... wizards. I believed you would be... saver. I now know I was wrong." A slight smile formed on his lips, feeling the guilt from his father.

However, suddenly another thing struck him. "It's OK, Dad" he convinced his father, asking then more aggressive than usual: "Who was it- Who gave the order to...?"Anger was dripping from his voice, making clear that the yami started taking over slowly. Ryou, who felt the angry emotion pumping trough his veins as well was too preoccupied calming himself that he couldn't calm his yami down, too.

Bakura knew how his hikari felt. He had lost his family in a familiar situation. They all had been tortured. Hatred blinded him and made him feel even more angrier. He saw them in front of his inner eye. His mother, father and sister, dying. His childhood friends, neighbours and all the others he had known. It was driving him mad.

"The wizards and witches are afraid of his name. I dunno. It was Wollymore or Moddevorl or something similar. Ask your uncle, he does know better." Swallowing his anger, he promised his hikari and his hikari's father "I'll get revenge. And if it's the last thing I'll do." After that, he vanished into the ring and let his light gain control again, though the hatred still boiled in his blood. He would get revenge. For his hikari, his light. For Ryou. Throwing a dagger across his soul room, he hissed. "I've never broken a promise and I won't begin now."

Few minutes later, Ryou hung up the telephone, trying to restrain from sobbing. His yami appeared next to him, cooled down a bit. Looking at his light with emotionless eyes, the younger one couldn't hold back it anymore. Sobbing, he croaked "...it wasn't an accident...", before melting into tears. The yami, although as emotionless as any time, sighed and took his light into a comforting embrace. Sobbing into the shoulder, the silver-haired boy tried to calm himself, but he failed. The elder whispered reassuring words, making his light feel slightly better.

-+-+.-+-+-

14:07, Tuesday (12 August)

-+-+.-+-+-

Ryou had preferred staying in his soul room, so his yami had the afternoon free choice what to do. He thought of going outside and seeing what's going on in Domino, after all, he hadn't been out for a longer period what seemed like a long while ago. That is, because they had made agreement about it. Ryou wanted to make sure he wouldn't miss school to often and offered Bakura a little help for it. The spirit, thinking it could come to use, agreed. Stretching his neck, he walked to open the door, when the doorbell rung. Pupils turning to slits, he suspiciously opened the door a slit.

At the outside stand a nervously shifting Yugi, glancing down at his puzzle once in a while. Narrowing his eyes, Bakura knocked at his host's soul room. /_Little Yugi outside. Do you want to speak with him?_, he asked casually, not really eager to debate with the former Pharaoh's hikari or his majesty himself. Feeling his light shudder and quickly shaking his head made him not feel any better. Sighing, he put up his best Ryou-like mask he could. "Hello Yugi. How can I help you?", the old spirit asked in an almost friendly tone. Emphasis on _almost_.

Seeing his ever-since rival, the pharaoh took control over his light's body and glared at Bakura accusingly. "You! What did you do to _him_?" The spirit arched an eyebrow in a cocky way. "I don't know who you're speaking of. The little brat last week? Or did you find out about Kaiba eventually? Geez, is the high pharaoh getting senile at last? That is, let me think... nearly half a year ago. So, anything else you want?", he answered casually, in a boring manner matter-of-factly. Leaning in the doorway he observed Yami's very movements. Yugi's other me answered with a cold glare without hesitation.

"You know exactly what I mean. What. Did. You. Do. To. Your. Host?" The tomb robber smirked, entertaining himself with an angry, nothing-knowing bastard. There were a few moments of silence before Bakura spread his arms solemnly and said in a grave tone "Nothing." Angering the other yami only more amused the Ring spirit like nothing else could. Exceptions are unknown at today's view. So, where were we again? Ah, yes.

Yami got angrier every minute he was around with this, in his eyes, good-for-nothing tomb raider. Bakura, getting annoyed by the former Pharaoh's foolishness, rolled his eyes. "Nothing, for Ra's sake." he repeated, glaring at his rival. "Why should I?" Grinning maniac-ly at the shorter one, he added "After all, he hasn't recovered from the latest 'things'." Knowing how ambiguous that sounded, he was very self-content. Yami's eyes grew wide and he stared at the white-haired man in a disbelieving manner. "You did something. I knew it.", he whispered, composing himself slowly "Tomb robber, tell me what you have done!"

Again, the accused didn't even twitch. He leaned casually against the doorway, looking at the pharaoh with none emotion at all. "Nothing" he answered "Nothing at all." But before the other could accuse him any longer, the light side took over. Yami's eyes grew larger, his hair was less spiky. Bakura knew that this was Yugi, Pharaoh's little hikari. "Please, Bakura" the dwarf started "tell me what is wrong with your... host." The white-haired, evil spirit eyed his opponent up. "_I _did nothing." he replied monotonously. The midget's features softened. "So please, tell us what's wrong."

Pondering whether to tell or not, for his host's sake, he answered. "He's upset. Don't ask him." Yugi nodded, stopped and looked at Bakura pleadingly. "So _you _could tell us?" The yami seemed to calculate the risks, rising the others hope, then shook his head. "None of your business." The dwarf sighed, willing his yami to take over. "Grave Robber, you know as much as I that it is for the best."

Eying his rival carefully, before suspiciously asking "The best for who? You? You don't understand anything. Leave my host alone, now!" The angered spirit left his casual position, posing himself in front of the former king. "Anyway, we're leaving soon."

"Why?" the other yami asked, surprised. "Ryou'll attend a boarding school in England. Now, piss off!" With that, he closed the door in their faces and left the house through the bedroom window. This pharaoh got on his nerves! He didn't know why he had even talked to that blasted bastard!

-+-+.-+-+-

England, 00:00, Wednesday (13 August) Japan: 08:00

-+-+.-+-+-

Harry had been so glad he could go to Hogwarts further on after the Dementor accident, he had completely forgotten the haunting dreams that occurred every night. The graveyard, the whispers, his mum and dad, Cedric's death... Everything became like a blur after a while. But this night it was another dream (or should he say nightmare?) that ruined his peaceful sleep. He wasn't sure if this had to mean anything...

He ran through a forest, although he didn't recognize it. Sweat dropped from his chin. But he moved forward. There! He had seen nothing, but the darkness of the forest, now he saw a little light. Maybe a clearing? Focusing on that spot, he ran towards. It was a clearing, indeed. Sitting on a stump, there was a boy. Although it was a clearing, it wasn't a very bright light. The boy was in the dark, for a moment Harry thought, it would be a girl instead. He approached that dark being, unsure how to react. "Who are you?" The words seemed not to come from him, but it was his voice speaking.

The boy looked up. At first sight, The-Boy-Who-Lived was all but speechless. Then, recovering himself, he looked that human (was it a human anyways?) over. He had white, fluffy hair, glittering silver in the moonlight, soft, brown eyes and he was very pale. He wore a blue-white stripped shirt one would connect with a sailor. His trousers were of black leather, his figure slim. And yes, it was a boy.

"The same I would like to ask you." His voice was a soft, slightly accented whisper, as if it was long ago he had spoken English. But it was determined and suspicious. They eyed each other up for a while, neither of them broke the silence. Then, the silver-haired boy's eyes widened in realization, staring at Harry. He started babbling in a language, the raven-haired didn't know. After few moments, seeming like eternity, he became aware of his company again. "You're from England."

That was the last the stranger said, before he vanished in front of Harry's eyes.

-+-+.-+-+-

Japan, 08:07 Wednesday (13 August)

-+-+.-+-+-

Ryou awoke from his dream with wide eyes and sweat running down his cheeks. That had been a really crazy dream. First, it had been this chasing through corridors again, but then the portal didn't open this time. There had been this cold wrath on his shoulder. The moment he had turned around, the scenery had changed.

Instead of large, dark corridors, there had been large, black woods. First he had wandered around, looking for an escape route. When he had realized he hadn't been able to go elsewhere, he had sat down, feeling like he had sat in that dark forest for eternity. However, than this weird boy had stumbled into his dream. Ryou shook his head.

The boy had been slim, small and had looked very surprised to see him. Black, messy hair had framed his face, his piercing green eyes staring at him through round spectacles. He had worn overly fat and big clothes, looking very second hand, and had looked as pale as himself. He had seemed suspicious, eying at the other carefully. But the strangest thing with him had been his scar. Placed on the stranger's forehead it formed a lightning. He believed him to be not older than himself. And he spoke English. British English, to be exact. Thus the boy must be from around London, he had heard it in his voice...

Living there in his childhood, Ryou knew very well, that the boy must be from near there. Maybe the same town he had lived in? He didn't know. But after all, it was only a dream, right? The boy didn't exist matter-of-factly. He couldn't, he was just a dreamed figure, nothing more or less. Though, he was a weirdo and that interested the Tomb Robber's hikari.

No hope, he had to get up. One look at his clock reminded him to hurry up. At least, he had a meeting with his former headmaster for doing all the paperwork today. He should pay Yugi a visit, too. Tomorrow, maybe...

-+-+.-+-+-

England, 5:23 Wednesday (13 August)

-+-+.-+-+-

Harry couldn't help it, but he hadn't found any sleep since this unusual dream. He knew that dreams sometimes could mean something, but his only experience had been dreams about Voldemort. Maybe he had lost it completely now? Or it was just a strange dream, nothing to worry about. Thus the white-haired youth didn't exist and there was nothing to worry. However, he didn't find sleep for several hours now, wondering if he would ever see the stranger again. Sighing, he gave up finding sleep and got up.

Tiptoeing down the stairs, for he didn't want to awake anyone (especially not the portrait of Sirius' mum, which would wake up the rest), he made it into the kitchen. He took a cold glass of water. Lost in thoughts, he stared outside through a window. That eyes... looked so mysterious. Should he tell anyone? Ron? Hermione? Sirius? He didn't know if even to worry...

-+-+.-+-+-

Japan, 15:10 Thursday (14 August)

-+-+.-+-+-

Ryou stood in front of the Kame Game Shop. Staring at the bell, he gulped. Should he really tell them? He wasn't sure... Bakura had told him no to. And he knew he mustn't tell them about the Wizarding World but... He could tell Yugi, couldn't he? After all, Yugi was kinda magical, wasn't he? Sighing, he pressed the bell. A few seconds later, a tri-colour-haired teen with messy hair and sleepy eyes opened the door. "Mornin' Ry (insert yawn here). You're OK?"

The silver-haired boy blinked. "Um... sure, why?" The shorter one blushed, shifting on his feet nervously.

"Er... well... I visited you the day before yesterday... um... and Bakura didn't let me talk to you so... I was worried." A small smile crept on the paler boy's face.

"It's OK, he told me."

"He did?", Yugi replied, blinking unbelievingly.

"Yes" Ryou nodded "But I refused to talk to you. Sorry, I was... a little upset." Yugi nodded lightly, a smile forming on his lips.

Ryou sat down at the table, holding a glass of water Yugi gave him. The tri-colour-haired teen looked at him curiously. Ryou sighed. He didn't know how to tell him. He didn't know _whether _to tell him. Bakura told him not to. But... they were his friends weren't they? Sighing, he looked up and faced Yugi growing serious. "I'm going" he said, breaking the silence. Yugi blinked, startled at first. He had talked to his yami, probably.

His eyes narrowed. The silver-haired boy knew that this wasn't Yugi anymore. It was the spirit of the Puzzle, Yami, for they hadn't had a better name for him, not knowing his name in ancient Egypt. Now, they knew, but what to do against the habits? Atemu was a _very _different name after all. Yami stared at him like a cat staring at a mouse. Ryou shifted nervously. He knew what would be said next but he didn't want to hear it.

"No, Bakura is not the reason for me going to England. At least not the most important one. An elite school offered me a place... and... my father asked me to go. After a lot of thinking I decided... It's a new start for me, Yami. After all what happened-" The pharaoh interrupted him, anger dripping from his voice. "You can tell us that Bakura ordered you to!" he yelled "You know we know you wouldn't leave us, your friends here. At least you _have_ friends _here_. Why would you go there where nobody knows about the Ring and-"

The smaller boy's hair and eyes softened, Yugi was taking control of his body again. "I know that that's what you want. Making a new start somewhere where no-one knows about the Ring but-" He was a moment lost for words, before finding the right ones. "You know that he is a danger for all the people there. Make sure they know about this danger or..." he stopped there, taking a deep breath. "...or give me the Ring for the time you are in England."

Ryou shook his head, listening to Bakura growling and threatening the small boy in his mind, nearly going homicidal. "He is no danger, Yugi." he told them stubbornly. "I... um... am not sure if I should tell you, though..." Few minutes went silent, then... "I'm attending a magic school." he blurted out, blushing deeply. Yugi blinked owlishly. "Wha-?" "Hogwarts, School of Wizardry and Witchcraft." Ryou replied, his chest raising with a little pride.

"There is a magic school out there? There are children learning magic from teachers!?" he said unbelievingly. Ryou smiled awkwardly. "Well, it's no Shadow Magic, that's sure." he reassured his friend. "I don't think it's really dangerous. It's harmless magic."

"None magic is harmless, you should know that." Yami interrupted him, _again_. Yugi gained control, shaking his head and apologized for his yami's behavior.

Ryou only smiled shyly. "I know my mum was a witch. They invited me after they found out I wasn't going to any magical school at all."

The reaction he got was a foolish "Oh!". Then, silence reigned again, lasting longer than the other ones, before Yugi offered him some sweeties and a cup of cacao for it was tea-time already. Ryou thanked him, greatly taking this opportunity to his favor. He wouldn't see them all for a long time period and maybe it would be hard... Luckily, he thought, I'm not alone. Bakura is with me, even if he isn't the best person to deal with. _...I won't be alone..._

* * *

1 _**A/N: **__Yes, that sounds familiar to Harry, doesn't it? But I noticed first after that was written long ago, really! And after all, there are a few rumors 'bout Ryou's mother dieing in a car accident..._

_Please, review and tell me what you think! I like this chapter, it's my best in English I think. I hope the mistakes are only small..._

_I'm writing mainly American English, for my spell checker can't check British English... I hope I don't mix it so much..._

_I had to change the dates, so don't wonder why it isn't Thursday, 16.08 anymore but Saturday, 16.08.!_

Lolchen


	4. Wiltshire, Malfoy Manor

_AN: I tried to bring Harry in every now and then. He'll be more active in later chapters but I wanted a comparison in the timeline. Anyway, thanks to my two reviewers._

_But I'm slightly disappointed... I got 37 hits on the third chapter but only one review... +weep+ I hope it gets better soon!_

_Thanks to bloodmoonchild, FlyingShadow666 and jenoncaluvkaiba for putting this on alert and or favorite list!_

_Special thanks to FlyingShadow666! This chapter is for you!_

* * *

Edited 08/25/08

-+-+.-+-. . . . . . . . . .**Wiltshire, Malfoy Manor **. . . . . . . . . .-+-+.-+-

* * *

-+-+.-+-+-

Japan, 12:47 Saturday (16th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

Ryou paced through the house quickly, looking around if he had forgotten something. His luggage was downstairs in the kitchen alongside with his yami who hadn't the nerve watching his nervous hikari. Bakura rubbed his temples. This one wasn't a good mood. He should tell him to be more normal again. But probably that would make it only worse for he didn't know his hikari in _this_ mood.

That uncle of his hikari, that Severus Snape, should be arriving any second. The yami was annoyed because the lighter one had cleaned up the whole house and had made _him_ polishing the Ring. Growling darkly, Bakura mentioned for Ryou to sit down eventually. The silver-haired teen looked flushed and slightly embarrassed. His other raised an eyebrow and stared at him questioningly and a little annoyed.

Ryou shook himself out of his state and sat down, nervously messing his shirt up, then smoothing it out again. The yami rolled his eyes. Why did _his_ hikari has to be _so _nervous so often? The door bell rung and the elder smirked slightly, vanishing into the Ring, leaving his light alone with the whole situation. Said silver-haired head shrugged the attitude off, before walking for the door. Opening it and peeking out, he crowed, throwing the door open and hugging the greasy haired man who stood outside.

The man was tall and thin, his eyes a cold midnight black. His hair was of that black, too, greasy and shoulder-length, caressing the swallow skin and his pale face. Placed in the middle was a hook nose, then there were the thin lips. He wore a black cloak which had caught a wind Kaiba-style. Bakura came to the conclusion that he shouldn't prejudice but his hikari's uncle _just_ looked like a bat. A smirk turned up on his lips, but it disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

Ryou, regaining his manners, asked his uncle to enter and led him into the sitting room. Scurrying around, he made some tea and got some biscuits to offer his dark-haired relative. After some time both got comfortable, eating the cookies and drinking mint tea. A content silence stretched itself longer and longer, before Ryou's uncle spoke up, setting the cup on the low, wooden table. A severe look crossed his features while he was talking.

"I know there are some things you like to ask. We're starting off with those, then I'll tell you the state we're, the Wizards World, are currently in. Now, don't be shy, will you?", a smirk was placed on the thin lips, making an imposing expression, but it failed its effect on Ryou because that boy knew his uncle too well. "Uncle Sev, how do wizards do magic? I read I need a wand... is there wand-less magic of any kind? Are there different types of magic?" Snape smiled down at his nephew.

"Ryou, there are different things you can do with your wand and there some things you don't need a wand for. Divination, for example, but that's a very difficult subject few have mastered. Then there is Potions, the subject I teach. You only need a wand for making antidotes or for stirring and mixing. Sometimes you have to jinx the ingredients to get the desired effect. But mostly you use it to make a fire beneath the cauldron." He paused there and took a deep breath. "Also, there are Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies you don't need a wand for. Any other questions?"

He took a sip from his nearly-cold tea and the silver-haired teen nodded happily. This would be a long talk... not that he didn't enjoy it! He warmed up the longer he was around his nephew, the one he really cared for. "I'm starting fifth year, right?", the younger one asked thoughtfully and received a nod. "Well, how am I able to catch up?" Severus quirked an eyebrow and made a mental note that his nephew might end up in Ravenclaw.

"You're going to have extra lessons. Before school starts, I'll visit you four or five times for an hour or two to teach you the basics of Potions. In Hogwarts you get evening lessons and you're free-time period the students usually get will be filled with extra-lessons, too. You start with the main subjects and you'll be able to choose between the other subjects later on. With a little luck you're up to the third year in five months." There, Ryou gulped. He had known he wouldn't be able to catch up five years in a few months, but being behind for so long?

"We never had a late-starter though, I can't say for sure. Maybe your magic has grown on its own effort and you won't need as long. Or it's engaged, so you'll need more time. We'll know when it comes up to that. Now, do you have other important questions or shall I tell you about the dangers in our world?" After some thinking, Ryou kept quiet and shook his head, signaling his uncle to continue. The greasy-haired man sighed, rubbing his temples before beginning his tale.

He explained about Voldemort, the horror he had done and what his role in the whole thing was. He told him of the Dark Lord's fall and Harry Potter, the only one surviving the killing curse. He talked about the courses this boy had to survive in his four years at Hogwarts and that the Dark Lord was really alive again. He ended his tale with an explanation of the view of the Ministry of Magic. "Ryou, you have to trust me. I cannot tell you on which side I am but that it is the right side. Just trust me, please." Hazel eyes met pitch black ones, a concerned look crossed a pleading one. Then, the silver-haired one nodded slowly. "'Kay", he murmured.

-+-+.-+-+-

Japan, 15:26 Saturday (16th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

An hour later they left the house, Ryou's luggage shrank into a purse-seize which was securely stashed into his coat pocket. He wore a blue-white stripped t-shirt, dark blue jeans and his yami's favorite jacket: the full-length, black leather coat which was a nice contrast to his pale skin and silver-white, flowing hair. Snape looked him over and nodded approvingly. His nephew obviously new how to look good – in a muggle way which was similar to the wizards' way, too.

The Potion Masters of Hogwarts told his young companion what they would do and soon they apparated out of sight with a sharp 'crack' sound. With an equally loud 'crack' they reappeared at the back of beyond. There was tall grass and bushes which formed some form of alley. They walked quite a bit before a small village with big, castle-like old fashioned houses. There was a wooden sign which said 'Wiltshire'. Ryou looked up at his uncle nervously, for what he got scolded by his yami. His uncle though glanced back at his nephew, smiling reassuringly. "Welcome to the magical part of Wiltshire!", he announced.

The hours they had passed drinking tea and talking, Snape had explained that muggles are not to know about magic. Also he told him all the basics he had to know for living with the Malfoys: What pure blood means to them, about squibs, human-hybrids like half-giants and halfbloods, that Lucius Malfoy was a deatheater (follower of Voldemort), Narcissa Malfoy had many deatheater relatives, but wasn't one herself and their son Draco who wanted to become like his father. Ryou had gulped, thanking fate for giving him Bakura to stay by his side. He didn't think he would take it as easy as he did now without his yami.

They went to a big villa made of stone, with a old fashion knocker to make yourself known. His uncle knocked three times shortly, then they both waited what would happen. Few seconds later the door opened on its own effort, as it seemed, squeaking lightly. Gulping, Ryou stepped inside, right behind his companion. A small brownish creature with big, pointed bat-ears, protuberant, greenish eyes and long, skinny fingers appeared behind the door. Its body looked clumsy and knobby and it wore something similar to a blue-red stripped, dirty cushion cover. "A house elf.", his uncle entitled said creature. "They live to serve."

The so called house elf nodded nervously before bowing to his toes in front of them and announced with a high-pitched voice: "Minny takes sirs to the Sitting Chamber, sirs. Master told Minny to tell sirs he'll be there in a minute. Minny is not allowed to talk anymore to sirs." Ryou blinked in surprise while the Potions Master did not even twitch. They followed the female creature into a dark room which looked like it should scare unwanted visitors away. The silver-haired one sat down on a couch next to his uncle with all the grace he could muster.

Some minutes passed, Ryou glanced around nervously yet never the less curiously. He had never been in a magical house before and it was all new and exciting to him. There were some paintings with moving people and animals presented at the wall, three in total. At one there even was a silently weeping tree. Next to the fire place stood a few plants, which he had never seen before. One kept moving away from the burning fire as unsuspiciously as it could. A door was closed and then he saw a bright blue light hitting the pot with the moving plant, making it stop in its tracks, winding and struggling to escape its invisible prison.

The Potions Master stood up, Ryou following immediately. A tall, platinum blond, long-haired man walked up to them, a nearly emotionless mask on his features. But the silver-haired hikari knew to read those masks, he hadn't a bond with an emotionless looking yami for nothing. The blond was slim but had a muscular body nevertheless. He was interested in the younger guest and some little kind of glad to see the hikari's uncle. The elders shook hands before their host turned to him. "Good morning.", he greeted, his voice cold and somewhat snobbish. "I'm Lucius Malfoy." He didn't shake hands with him, instead mimicking a bow Japanese style, even if it looked more than ridiculous.

"Good morning to you, too, sir." Ryou re-greeted, bowing at his waist slightly, politely. "My name is Ryou Bakura." He looked the taller man straight in the eyes, getting a grasp of a few emotions flowing by. Suspicion, mistrust, curiosity, controlled anger and fear. The last one surprised him greatly. What was this cold-mannered man afraid of? He didn't look like a the kind who chickened out first danger ahead. There was something mysterious, someone to be correct. He was scared of a living person whoever it may be. Faintly, Ryou remembered his uncle telling him about the Death Eaters and that this man was one of the fearfully believing followers... that made sense.

They had some sort of a chat, the hikari staying silent, looking curiously at the occupants of the house and the room itself again. His yami, however, listened carefully, catching on interesting information and hints he couldn't possibly understand. Then it was time to say farewell, his uncle would visit some time next week and give him and the Malfoys' son a potion lesson. He felt uncomfortable alone with these potential dangerous strangers around. Well, he wasn't exactly alone – and no one knew about Bakura. They wouldn't hurt him for he was Snape's nephew, too.

-+-+.-+-+-

England, 07:26 Saturday (16th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

Harry paused suddenly, staring out a window to his right. A strange feeling tucked at his stomach, he wasn't sure about... Someone strong was arriving. He could feel a thing he only could call 'magical aura'. Hermione looked at him, worried. Ron just realized they had stopped. "Harry, you O.K.?" he asked, glancing between his two best friends. "Yeah, just kinda weird feeling...", he answered, throwing a last glance out of the window before turning around and walking up the stairs with his fellow Gryffendors.

-+-+.-+-+-

England, 08:41 Saturday (16th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

Mr. Malfoy led the sixteen year old into the dining room where a big breakfast awaited them. The blond sat down on a throne-like chair at the end of it, motioning for Ryou to sit down, too. Soon after, a tall woman entered the room, greeting the teen with some warmth and mostly dignity. He liked her somehow, he couldn't explain. She was tall and pale, looking slightly sick, but there was that look in her eyes – motherly worry and love. It was deep down, but for he was a hikari he could see. And he was the best of the hikaris when it comes to see hidden emotions. He lived most of his time with Bakura, after all.

Then the Malfoys' son arrived. Pale skin, slick blond hair and pale gray eyes, looking suspiciously his way. He was rather thin like himself and they could be blood related if it weren't for those eyes. Maybe they were, he wasn't the only descendant of Bakura's bloodline. He shot the fair boy a small smile and bowed Japanese style. "Hello. I'm Ryou Bakura. Nice to meet you." The boy sneered at him and looked him over double. "I'm Draco Malfoy. You're muggle-born?"

The question took him slightly aback, but he should have known. He shook his head shyly and answered in his soft voice. "My mom was a witch. Dad is what you would consider a muggle I suppose." He looked down at his half eaten plate. "But he has some magic flowing through his veins. We traced back some of our ancestors."

Now, all Malfoys looked rather intrigued. It might be the fact, that his uncle didn't know about that and thus hadn't told them. Hell, even his father didn't know! But the Ring around his neck, hidden under his T-Shirt was a big clue alone. He learned at some point in the past, that his Yami was one of his ancestors and he was the reincarnation of his better, lighter half because all of his bloodlines met in his veins.

The first was the bloodline of Bakura's only son, which he didn't remember originating because he was young and drunk – but it was his first son and thus his strongest blood. The second line was his second child, a daughter. Bakura told him once that he had had sex with that woman because he knew he would die... and he wanted children to continue their family line. The third one is the weakest for it was Bakura's older sister who gave birth to the boy a year before she died. The spirit was around six years old back then.

After the great game in the Pharaoh's Memory World Bakura came to the conclusion that his hikari had to be special – for he was special himself and the other hosts couldn't bear him long. Hence there had to be _something _about his yadonushi and he had found records about his bloodline. Apparently, some relatives of Ryou had joined a clan which worshiped the Tomb Robber for many generations. He just stole the member lists. It turned out that the members were all of his blood and there were members of both sides of Ryou's family.

After some other research it became clear that Ryou was of all his bloodlines – which somehow made the spirit proud. It also explained why he was his hikari, his reincarnation and why they looked so alike. All in all, it explained a lot. Since he realized all this the ghost of the Ring became friendlier to his host and their relationship grew better.

But now was not the moment to dwell in thoughts. There were three pairs of eyes on him, waiting patiently, like predators but with honest interest. He ate a bit and shrugged his shoulders, looking out for the right words. "Well... most bloodlines can be tracked back to Ancient Egypt." he remarked. "The country where magic was first developed."

"Interesting.", Mr Malfoy stated. "Egypt was truly the first country to learn how to handle magic. But those kinds of magics are long forgotten and the daily magic in our world is far more developed. Actually, you can say, it's very different from the Ancient Magic." While they were talking about Egypt and discussing the differences, Ryou learned a lot about this Magic Community and about the Malfoys themselves.

But it was Draco who fascinated him the most. He seemed the good son of the Malfoys – in the way the Malfoys thought of "good", but there was this air of insecureness around him, that made him do a double take. Something about this boy was just _wrong_. He couldn't point it out yet, but he felt that there was this something. And thus he was dying to get to know this strange boy better...

-+-+.-+-+-

England, 22:56 Saturday (16th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

Harry lay on his four poster bed in Grimmauld Place and stared at the ceiling. He had this weird feeling that he would dream about that strange boy with silver hair again. It made him slightly edgy. He... had seemed so real. What if he was? He just knew this boy had something to do with the dark aura he had felt today. He just knew it! He was a perfect weapon for the Dark Lord... And it was this thought that made him so antsy.

Should he tell Dumbledore about his dream? No, he decided. The Headmaster had acted different in the past summer. It was strange. And he didn't think this dream would be a real threat. He determined to interrogate the boy in his next dream more intensively – and then he would make up his mind whether to tell anyone or not.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Reviews feed the author – so click the little sweet button down there, plz!_


	5. A Night Of Dreams

**A/N**: _I just wanted to get this one out 'fore Christmas and here it is. Might as well be the last one for this year, I dunno when I finish the next chapter._

_**Important**: There will be tasks for you to do soon, thus you can do special things (I'll tell you after I made a task -) but it should be like getting a special chapter, dedication etc. I think of something! )_

_Thanks to: FlyingShadow666, Silver Star Celine, Lil' Black Bamboo, punkys sis and Fired Icicle for **review**ing!_

_Thanks to: _Lil' Black Bamboo _and _Silver Star Celine _for putting this story on their **story alert**s!_

_Thanks to: _**Lil' Black Bamboo** _and_ **punkys sis** _for putting me on their **favorite stories** lists!_

_And last but not least thanks to _**Destiny-man**_ for putting me on his **favorite authors** list!_

* * *

Edited 08/27/08

* * *

**A Night Of Dreams**

* * *

-+-+.-+-+-

Somewhere unknown, England, 22:07 Monday (18th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

_Flaming red eyes fixed a person crouched down at the man's feet. With a nod of approval, the man was allowed to get up and asked "You summoned me, master?" Another nod. The servant with long, platinum blond hair waited. It was an uncomfortable silence. His master wandered through the dark chamber, eventually standing by a window, looking at some imagined point outside. "Snape's nephew lived with you and your family the last two days?"_

_The servant gulped. "Yes, sir." The master turned around and one could see his snake-like slitted eyes. "And you took him in why?", the man – _Voldemort_ – hissed at the other man – _Lucius Malfoy – _who shuddered. "He is Severus' nephew.", he answered, but his Lord just let out another hiss making his servant jump. "Severus asked me to show him the wizarding world before Dumbledore or any of his goons would plant the wrong ideas in his mind.", he hastily explained. "In addition he is not a usual halfblood – his father is a squib."_

_Voldemort seemed to think it over, then turned back to the window. "He is powerful. Untrained, for he was just detected, but powerful none the less. He would be a fine addition to our forces.", he murmured and a smirk planted itself on his lips. "Alright, Lucius. Show him the right beliefs. Make him believe in the right side. Make him believe of the purity of our blood. He himself is not as much halfblood from what you told me." A sinister laugh echoed through the darkness._

_"Go, my servant, go and hinder the old fool! He shall not get this power, no one shall but me!" And with this words, the laughter got an insane note..._

-+-+.-+-+-

Grimmauld Place, England, 22:35 Monday (18th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

With a cry, Harry fell out of his bed. He was coated in sweat and his scar burned. He winced quietly as to not alert any of the other occupants in this room. Ron was fast asleep and he could hear snores coming from the blank portrait. He took a few deep breaths before he stood up and sat down onto his bed. Bit by bit he remembered his strange dream. He had seen Voldemort as if he stood next to him and he had seen Mr. Malfoy bowing to his and Voldemort's feet.

That was not unusual, he had seen it before... but the topic they talked about was what he wondered about. Since when did Snape have a nephew? And additionally a powerful but untrained one? Maybe that was the aura he had felt... and he lived with the Malfoys without Voldemort knowing about that. He had felt angry at Malfoy for not telling him. But then he was more than pleased.

They wanted to use him... like a weapon! Suddenly Harry was wide awake. Was that the weapon Sirius had told him about? Something Voldemort hadn't have the last time? But... from what he heard Dumbledore ordered Snape to bring this boy here. How old may he be? Should he tell Dumbledore about Voldemort's plans? Well, he should. But then he probably already knew. It was Snape's nephew and Snape was a spy for both sides.

He didn't trust Snape. He would tell the headmaster when he got the chance. With this decision he got back to sleep. At least he tried to. It was 11 pm already when drifted off.

-+-+.-+-+-

Malfoy Manor, England, 22:36 Monday (18th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

Ryou's eyes shot open with a snap. Insane laughter echoed in his head. It was sore... he was sure to get a headache. Damn that laughter... and it wasn't even his yami who laughed! At this thought he got a sleepy snort from Bakura. The silver-haired teen sighed. OK, it _really _wasn't his darker half. Then again he knew it was this Dark Wizard his uncle warned him of. And there had been Mr. Malfoy. He had felt another presence there – just like him. The boy he had that weird dream of... The boy with the scar had the same aura.

Yawning, he sat up and looked around sleepily. The German clock next to the closet told him it was quarter to eleven. He stood up and looked out of the window. This big, bad guy wanted to use the power of his Millennium Ring? Good luck. Ryou snorted at that thought. No one could use those powers except Bakura and the Ring must not be around anyone's neck but Bakura's and his. Everyone who tried would burn to ashes in seconds.

He shrugged the dream of. They could not use him and his yami wouldn't serve _anyone_. They just didn't know yet. He had to talk to his uncle in private some time soon again. Tell him about this... vision. It made him nervous. Neither the fact, that now another group of people were after his Ring nor that they were able to use magic. It was the fact that he had had this vision actually.

With a small sigh he walked back and got into his bed. He just as well could sleep now, there wasn't exactly anything that he could do.

-+-+.-+-+-

Somewhere in a forest, 23:00 GMT Monday (18th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

When he materialized in a clearing, he recognized it as the forest where he met the raven-haired stranger last time he was here. He looked around, it was indeed said clearing. So he sat down on the stump where he had sat last time and waited. As if on cue, the same raven-haired boy walked in again, from the same direction as the dream before. Amused he stood up and paced towards the boy. "Here we are, again.", he greeted in his soft voice.

The boy looked up and his eyes widened. After he pulled himself together, an amused glint showed in his eyes, but he stayed suspicious all the time. "I'm sorry, am I late?", he joked, obviously to break the tension between them. Ryou laughed with him, before they shook hands. "Last time we didn't have had time to introduce. I'm Ryou Bakura." With this he bowed at his waist slightly, Japanese style.

The other boy smiled. "Harry Potter." Here he stopped and waited for any reaction but didn't get any. "Nice to meet you.", he then added. Ryou smiled softly at him and murmured: "Somewhere I heard your name before, but I can't put my finger on it." He looked Harry in the eyes and it clicked. "The-Boy-Who-Lived, am I right?", the silver-haired teen asked quietly. The other sighed and shrugged, but nodded.

The hikari smiled at him. "You don't like the attention they give you, do you?" Harry shook his head, surprised. "I know how you feel. In my first secondary school I was 'The-Boy-With-The-Strange-Hair'", he told the famous wizard who smiled back, warming up with the other teen. "Where are you from? You got a slight accent.", Harry asked to which Ryou answered politely: "I've been born in England but moved to Japan when I was a child." He just wanted to say something else, when a disembodied voice spoke up.

_Hikari, get back here, now!_

Harry looked around, alerted and drew his wand. "Who is there?", he called out, but was quieted down by a reassuringly smiling Ryou. Then said teen looked up to the sky and called back "Why? I like it here!" The disembodied person snorted and Ryou became half-invisible. "Hey!", he called out again, a little angrier this time.

_The brat is having a nightmare. I can't sleep with him sobbing and crying all the time!_

Ryou laughed at this and turned back to Harry. "Sorry, seems I have to go. But we'll meet again, I'm sure.", he said mysteriously. Before the raven-haired boy could say 'goodbye', the other teen vanished completely from sight. The left one sighed, before disappearing, too. The world with the forest in it went black...

-+-+.-+-+-

Malfoy Manor, England, 01:52 Tuesday (19th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

Draco wallowed to and fro in his bed, his plagued mind screaming for redemption. Something touched his shoulder but he just swapped it away and continued yelling for help and fighting an invisible enemy. He made moves that suggested it was a magical duel, for he formed muted spells on his lips and threw his hand through the air as if he held a wand. Again something touched his shoulder and held it still, while someone was calling his name.

The blond jumped up and fell out of his bed, taking the something with him. With a double "plop" they both lay on the ground, Draco half lying on Ryou. He realized that the something on his shoulder must have been Ryou's hand trying to wake him. He slowly stood up, eying his surroundings and finding himself to be in his dorm which he shared with Snape's nephew. Sure, they had enough guest rooms, but for Ryou mustn't walk through the house on his own Draco was ordered to keep an eye on him.

Hastily he helped the silver-haired teen up and then turned to walk back to his bed. Moonlight shone in through the window and illuminated them in a silver glow. Unsure, Ryou stood where he was left and looked at the young Malfoy. "Er... Draco? Would you mind telling me what you dreamed of? You seemed to have a nightmare?" Silence reigned the room. With a sigh, Ryou got into his own bed again.

After a small while of remaining silent, Mrs Malfoy rushed into the room, followed by a very tired and angry Mr. Malfoy. "What happened?", he demanded to know. Ryou could see through the corners of his eyes Draco flinching at his father's harsh tone. But before the blond could explain Ryou beat him to it. "I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs Malfoy. I had a nightmare." He bowed his head and stared down at the blanket, trying to look guilty.

Mr. Malfoy just snorted and Mrs Malfoy through him a soft glare, but the hikari knew she didn't mean to. He saw understanding on her face and knew she saw through his lie. So he quickly added "It won't happen again." Mr. Malfoy just sneered and said "Good.", before leaving the dorm with his wife in tow. Ryou could see the Malfoys' junior's surprised expression from the corner of his eyes.

After a quarter of an hour, Draco spoke up. "Er... Ryou?" Said teen looked up and smiled at the blond. "Thank you.", he murmured, before turning around and under his sheets. Ryou's smile only grew wider. "It's alright, Draco.", he replied. After that they kept silent till the blond was fast asleep. Ryou then vanished into his soul room.

Bakura, feeling the presence of his hikari near, entered the lighter soul room just as Ryou materialized. Cocking an eyebrow at his yami, the lighter half walked to his soul bed and laid down. The yami moved over, sitting next to his light. He looked down at him with a softer expression then the one he wears in public. "Sleep well, my little light." And Ryou dozed off, for the third time this night. But he wouldn't be bothered by dreams and nightmares anymore, for Bakura had put him magically to sleep in his soul room.

-+-+.-+-+-

Grimmauld Place, England, 08:26 Tuesday (19th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

Harry had slept dreamless after his meeting with the young Japanese – Ryou, he recalled – and was now wide awake for he had had more sleep then he was used to lately. Yawning and stretching, he stood up and got some clothes to change into. After having a long, relaxing bath he hastily dressed and looked at his watch. 09:12 am. Enough time for a long breakfast. He walked down, sneaking past the portrait of Sirius mother as silent as he could. When he entered the kitchen he saw something that made him stop short.

Severus Snape sat at the table and ate breakfast, next to him Mr. Weasley and Mad-Eye Moody. Harry sighed. He didn't want to eat anymore, maybe later. He just turned to leave, when something caught his interest. They were talking in hushed voices and the word "nephew" fell. Walking away, up the stairs and crouching down there, he took an expandable ear and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"So your nephew is going to Hogwarts this year?", Mr. Weasley asked, sounding interested.

"So they say.", replied Snape mysteriously. Harry shortly wondered, if they spoke about Moody's nephew...

"Severus Snape, Dumbledore told you to tell the Weasley's before the next meeting!", Mad-Eye blustered, only to be hushed by Mrs Weasley who just walked in with some plates of cooking. There was a pause in which the Professor most likely glared at the auror. After some rummaging, Mrs Weasley sat down.

"Well, yes, he is in England right now. Where he is, is not to be told." Harry's breath caught in his throat. So his vision was real! And Voldemort was after Snape's nephew for his power! That moment he decided to tell Dumbledore. He would have eavesdropped more, when it were not for a hand placed on his shoulder and Sirius smiling down at him.

Harry gulped, then sighed eased. Sirius wouldn't tell them. He hastily grabbed his expandable ear and stuffed it in his pocket. Sirius grinned conspiratorially at him and together they went downstairs and entered the dinner room. The conversation died out the moment they heard the door being opened. Sirius glared at Snape and Snape returned the glare. The potion Professor raised and said in a cold tone: "I'm on my way. Different from others, _I_ have somethings to do now." Sirius growled and was just about to tackle his arch rival, if Harry hadn't stopped him non-verbal. Taking his leave, Snape went out and closed the door behind him.

After breakfast Harry took Sirius to the side to talk to him. "Sirius, I have something to tell you.", he admitted. His godfather looked intrigued. He twitched nervously before lowering his voice and leaning in to Sirius. "I need you to tell Dumbledore something.", he whispered. "I had a dream about Voldemort. He talked to Lucius Malfoy about Snape's nephew." Here, Sirius' eyes widened. "Before breakfast I heard _them_ talk about him. He's in danger." Sirius's eyes now narrowed again. "Voldemort wants to use _him_. He says that he is powerful but untrained and that he shall have this power."

Sirius jerked and stared down at Harry with wide eyes. "Dammit", muttered. "I'll tell Dumbledore about it. But why don't you do so yourself?" Harry sighed. "I... think he is avoiding me... He... I don't know.", the Boy-Who-Lived stammered. Sirius' eyebrows shot up and Harry laughed at the look on his face. "Well, I think you are imagine things. Don't worry though, I'll tell him 'cause I might meet him in private before you can."

-+-+.-+-+-

Malfoy Manor, England, 14:25 Tuesday (19th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

Ryou sat with Malfoy in the lab where they would be brewing potions soon. They just waited for the Potions Master to arrive. They sat there in silence, each in their own thoughts. That, in Ryou's position, was more like talking than thinking. He had a mental conversation with his yami about the dream, that now had repeated itself and about the boy – Harry – he had met in the dreamworld. Bakura told him to stay put, he himself would search for informations in the Shadow Realm. With that the spirit vanished out off Ryou's body, but they had a thin mind link to alert the other if something was wrong.

When the hikari looked at his watch he sighed. Still three minutes to wait. He glanced sideways at Draco. He seemed to have an internal battle. Cocking his head, he addressed the blond. "Draco?" Said teen's head shot up and he looked Ryou in the eye. "What's the matter with you?" The pure blooded one gulped.

"Well... I wanted to ask you, why you did that... After the nightmare I mean."

Ryou laughed gently. "I just wanted to help. You seemed rather... anxious about telling them.", the hikari explained. Draco gave him a short smile, before turning around, now facing the door.

A minute later, Severus entered the room. "Hello, Uncle Sev!", Ryou called out, seeing him first because Draco had wandered off to the windows. The blond turned around and greeted the Professor more formally. Snape instructed the young Malfoy which potion to do today, giving him a potion book. Then he turned to his nephew and explained him the basics of potions. After that, Ryou tried his luck with a simple healing potion.

Whilst powdering some snakes' poison fangs, Bakura returned into his body. He sent his yami a feeling of welcome, but then concentrated again on his potion. As he had to make his meals himself, it was easy for him to cut the ingredients and to weigh them. Soon he had all his needed ingredients ready and put them into the cauldron, while following the instructions in the first year's potion book. Bakura observed all this from his soul room and memorized the procedure.

When he was finished he told his uncle so. Both, Draco and Severus who had a deep discussion about Draco's potion turned around, surprised that Ryou had already finished. Even more astonished they walked up to him and looked down into the potion. It was perfect. Proud, the Professor told his nephew so. Ryou's face heated up at the compliment.

Afterwards, Draco wanted to know how he had been finished so early. Thus Ryou told him that he cooked for himself since he was twelve years old, day by day. The blond blinked, not really believing this, but then shrugged. He didn't ask more questions after that and they both walked in silence, Ryou remembering something he first learned about the boy...

He had told the hikari, they wouldn't be friends as long as they weren't in Hogwarts and only if Ryou would be sorted into Slytherin or Ravenclaw. The light had accepted that for he had learned about the pride of Slytherins and their everlasting fight with the Gryffindors. He didn't find it necessary, but he couldn't do much about it.

* * *

_R&R!_


	6. Nephew

_**A/N:** There won'_

_t be any changes in plot because I've finally read the 7th book... (5 months ago or something like that). Might come hints with time, but it's not likely._

_**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh! As always belonging to the great Kazuki Takahashi and J.K. Rowling wrote the Harry Potter series... so what's left for me to own but the world?_

_**Summary:** Yugioh x Harry Potter crossover. Ryou Bakura, Severus Snape's nephew, is invited into Hogwarts. What will happen with both, Voldemort and Yami Bakura on the loose? Tendershipping hints, maybe Harry x Draco hints later on!_

_Thanks to: FlyingShadow666, Lethe Albion, Lil' Black Bamboo, Avi Chant, Soldier of Passion and Serenity Moon2 for **review**ing!_

_Thanks to: _Lethte Albion, Myaka Uchiha, PrincessVictoriaAnnMacBeth, Darth Reaper,Serenity Moon2, Echizen-Akira-chan _and _Drowned.Night_ for putting this story on their __**story alert**__s!_

_Thanks to: **Sakura Lisel, Kawaii Sakuna,** **Serenity Moon2 ** and **TheGreatGuy **for putting me on their **author alerts**!_

_Thanks to:_**writer2000z,****Serenity Moon2, Kagome2503 **_and _**Animemusic16**_for putting me on their __**favorite stories**__ lists!_

_And ones again thanks to the wonderful _**Serenity Moon2** _for putting me on their __**favorite authors**__ list!_

* * *

Edited 08/26/08

* * *

**Chapter 5: "Nephew"**

* * *

-+-+.-+-+-

Grimmauld Place, England, 15:03 Tuesday (19th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

There had just been an Order meeting (mind you, without Snape) and Sirius got a little nervous about what he was to tell. After the members who had come to the headquarters split up again, the dog animagus approached Dumbledore slowly. The Headmaster ended his talk with Tonks and turned around to the approaching man. "Excuse me, Albus. May I have a word?" The twinkle around the old man's eyes didn't vanish completely, but it dimmed, as if he knew the problems that troubled him already.. "Of course, my friend.", he replied in a gentle tone.

They walked off to Dumbledore's private office at Number 12, Grimmauld Place and closed the door behind them. "Have a seat." Sirius sat down, feeling a little uncomfortable. The Headmaster took the seat opposite to him and folded his hands. "You wanted to talk, Sirius?" He took in a deep breath before starting his tale. "I'm worried", he began, then hastily added "about Harry." A look of concern washed other the old man's face. "What's the matter?" the elder asked. "He has dreams. About Voldemort.", Harry's godfather went further.

"Explain.", Dumbledore told him. "He heard Snape tell Mr and Mrs Weasley about this nephew. Afterwards he told me he had had a dream. That Voldemort asked Lucius Malfoy about Snape's nephew and ordered him to make him one of theirs. He deems him powerful enough to give them the upper hand. And Harry thinks it means danger for Snape's nephew. Voldemort sees a _weapon_ in this boy. Maybe even stronger than the other one in the Ministry of Magic."

Dumbledore's expression grew severe and he sighed. "My dear, that's quite a bit. I'll inform Severus of this turns of events. At the moment he visits his nephew at the Malfoys' so he shouldn't be in direct danger. Soon he'll be in Hogwarts, when the term starts. Harry only can know so far that the boy isn't in danger for now." Here he paused and took a deep breath. "Now, what worries me most is why he has had this dream. It's not that usual for a boy to just watch his arch enemy chat with his servants." He stopped and looked seriously at Sirius. "Keep in contact with him. I'm a possible threat for him at the moment – and no, I can't explain the why yet – so he needs you as a person he can trust with his life. Tell me if there is anything I need to know of."

Sirius wanted to protest, but Dumbledore stopped him with a calming gesture. Then he stood up and Sirius followed. "I need to go now and take care of some business. I haven't found a Defence Against Dark Arts teacher yet and the Minister is cracking heads." Here he faked a laugh, but it sounded unamused. Before he stepped outside, he turned again and looked Harry's godfather in the eye. "Keep your eyes open, my friend. Harry'll need you." Then he walked out and disappeared from view.

-+-+.-+-+-

Malfoy Manor, England, 18:30 Tuesday (19th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

The Malfoys and Ryou sat at dinner. Mr Malfoy acted cold-hearted, but the hikari didn't mind. They had sat in silence before Malfoy senior spoke up. "Tomorrow, we're going to Diagon Alley. The school owls take much longer than the years before so we'll buy Ryou his stuff and get new robes for you, Draco. Afterwards you can wander around, I have business to attend to." Draco looked intrigued in his father's business and Ryou was excited about the fact that he now would get a wand. As far as Bakura was concerned, he just wanted to learn more about this world and how to boost his thieving skills. But no one gave the elder a reply.

-+-+.-+-+-

Grimmauld Place, England, 19:53 Tuesday (19th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

At the Phoenix Headquarters the inhabitants just finished dinner and now sat near the fireplace talking. Fred and George excused themselves mysteriously, probably thinking about their joking business. Hermione got herself a really big and heavy-looking book, already having read half of it in just a few hours. Ron lay in front of the fireplace leisurely and patted his full stomach. Ginny rushed around, helping Mrs Weasley with the washing-up. Mr Weasley wasn't there, working overtime _again_. Harry stared out of the window and Remus Lupin, who stayed after the Order meeting stood up and thanked for the nice dinner. Then he said:

"...I'm sorry, but it's time for me to go." Sirius looked up sharply and stared Lupin in the eye.

"Remus, mind you, be careful, yeah?", he asked his old schoolmate and friend. Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's ears picked up, but they acted like they didn't listen to them.

"I will, don't worry, Padfoot.", their former Professor replied, getting shot by a warning glance of his friend, before saying goodbye to everyone. The children chorused "Bye!" and then he took his leave, finally. Sirius seemed worried, though. The raven-haired boy wondered why.

Some time later, Mrs Weasley shooed them out and up to their rooms. Harry intentionally hung back and waited for Sirius to notice. His godfather looked up and stared at him, visibly lost in thoughts. His godson, however, just coughed to gain his attention and he got it. "Ah, Harry. You want to know about latest events, don't ya?" He slowly nodded and Mrs Weasley shot him a vexed look before taking her leave. Now that they were alone, Harry sat down next to Sirius and glanced at him questioningly. The dog-animagus sighed.

"Well, what you need to know is that the boy is not in danger momentary. Yes, he is with the Malfoys', but Snape's visiting him regularly. He's safe for now.", he told his godson. Then, contemplating how much more he could tell, he said: "He'll go to Hogwarts with you this year. Thus he should be safe then, too." Harry just nodded, not all to sure.

"Yes, but Snape is not a guarantee that he's alright! They could influence him... or worse!", the black-haired boy exclaimed.

But Sirius shot him a serious look. "Harry, it's his _nephew_. He'll make sure he's okay, trust me." When Harry still looked suspicious, his godfather sighed. "Harry, look. Snape might not be the best person, but he won't let his nephew be harmed, that's sure." The dog-animagus himself wasn't that sure, but he didn't show and thus he could convince Harry. He said "Goodnight" and went to bed. But Sirius stayed a little longer at the fireplace and zoomed off. Would Snape care if his nephew would be hurt?

-+-+.-+-+-

Headmasters' Office, Hogwarts, England, 20:15 Tuesday (19th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

Opposite to the Headmaster sat one of his professors, Severus Snape. He had summoned him for he needed to know some things. "So, Severus, how are things going?" The Potion Master half-smiled at him and that was more of a smile than he had seen of him in all the last years. He wondered what happened back at the Malfoys. But he hadn't to wait long for an answer. "He's really talented. A natural talent in Potions! His first try turned out completely right. And he only needed half of the time a first year student normally needs."

It, of course, seemed slightly exaggerated, but he didn't say anything about it. He just kindly smiled at the younger man and nodded his head affirming. "Wonderful. Anything else, Severus?" And his Potion Master told him little things the Death Eaters now did. But it was mostly irrelevant – or even downright stupid. Back to topic, the Headmaster sighed. "Well, I have to inform you that Harry dreamed about Voldemort giving orders to Mr Malfoy. Apparently they want to use your nephew as a source of power or an untrained weapon." The greasy-haired man protested loudly, but Dumbledore lifted his hand.

"Severus, you are aware that your nephew indeed _is _powerful for his age and training state?" The man kept silent, seemingly surprised. Why hadn't he noticed? The old man sighed again. "Severus, living with loved ones makes as blind to their powers. You're used to your nephews presence, even if it was from so long ago and you're from the same bloodline. He is a potential threat to us if in Voldemort's wrath. Does he know what they are able to do?"

Snape shrugged. "Well, he is aware that they killed Avril and Amane...", he stopped, gulping. He had really liked his cousin Avril and wasn't over her death till today. And her cute little daughter, such a promising talent! She was only five years old. But eight year old Ryou survived the attack somehow. No one knew why. And no one asked questions. But stupid Harry Potter was a great kid for he survived a Death Eater attack... Well, he survived Voldemort personally, but his nephew was so much better than that brat, he just knew it!

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "Well, then we don't have to worry much. With Ryou at the Malfoys', they won't do too much dark business and the Dark Lord will be convinced of your loyalty." Snape frowned unconvinced. He had a gut feeling that they were overlooking something. Something of great importance. But he believed in his nephew. Snape took a deep breath.

"He won't help the Dark Lord." he told the headmaster firmly. Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

-+-+.-+-+-

Grimmauld Place 12, England, 21:37 Tuesday (19th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the boy's room, talking to each other. While Hermione scolded Ron for not having started his homework yet, Harry's mind wandered off. Odd dreams had occurred more often lately, of course he was worried. They just didn't seem to be normal dreams and in a world full of magic one had to be careful... Almost nothing was impossible.

After a while, the black-haired teen noticed the silence in the room. He looked up to see his friends looking at him worriedly. "Harry...", his female friend started, nagging her lower lip. "How do I put this...", she murmured, then rising her voice again. "Lately... you're acting strange, Harry." - "Yeah, kinda really strange.", Ron put in hastily. Therefor, Hermione shot him a glare.

"Harry.", she addressed him kindly, "We know you were in big trouble since He-wh... _Voldemort _is back. And with the Ministry of Magic not believing in you...", she trailed of and coughed, getting back to topic. "The point is that you don't sleep well lately. Ron told me you're talking in your sleep-" Here, Ron shot her a glare "-and you seem to be absent often. Harry, you can talk to us, if there is something bothering you!"

Harry couldn't look them in the eyes. They got it right, something was wrong. But he didn't know _what _was wrong and Sirius didn't tell him much... He shrugged, telling them the only thing he could say without sounding too crazy. "I just heard Snape's nephew joins us this year, that's all." Both, Ron and Hermione blinked in confusion. Then the questions came.

"How did you know this?" - "You know, you shouldn't eavesdrop!"

"Did Sirius tell you this?" - "He shouldn't, he told us enough already..."

"I don't want a second Snape in Hogwarts." - "I'm wondering what he is like..."

"Hopefully, we won't end up having business with him." - "Which year is he, anyway?"

"He surely is evil." - "We shouldn't judge him just because he's Snape's nephew, Ron!"

And so on. Both asked a billion questions, before Harry could stop them by holding up his hands. He's head hurt – was he getting a head-ache? He tried to remember all he knew and replied: "Snape's nephew is in our year. At the moment, he stays with the Malfoys. And Voldemort perhaps wants him on the dark side, but he hasn't chosen a side yet."

Silence reigned for a few minutes, before Hermione told them roughly: "Well, we should wait and see. Who knows what he is like!"

"But he is _Snape's _nephew, Herm! Of course he is evil!" The bushy-haired girl snorted.

"So what? Just because you're related with Percy doesn't make you the Ministry's pet!", she snapped at him, hitting a wound point, Ron looked really angry.

Harry got up, before the situation could escalate. "Who knows – but let's be cautious around him, alright? It's late now and I want to get at least some sleep.", he proposed, stretching and yawning. Both of them agreed with a look at the time – 22:57 o'clock – and Hermione left the boy's room. After changing into his pyjamas and doing his routine in the bath, Harry laid down on his bed, suppressing a yawn.

"G'night", Ron mumbled sleepily.

"Night", Harry replied – and laid awake even long after Ron's snores filled the room.

-+-+.-+-+-

Malfoy Manor, England, 09:35 Wednesday (20th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

"Come on, Ryou, hurry up already!", Draco called impatiently. The silver-haired teen sighed. "Gosh -", he mumbled, fumbling with his shirt, "One more second! - Jeez..." His yami snorted, flowing translucently next to the whitenette. He sighed once again, taking his long, black coat and went downstairs. There Mr Malfoy and his son waited for him. "Boy, get your lazy ass over here, we're already late!" Mr Malfoy snapped, rushing over to the fireplace.

Ryou smiled at Draco guiltily, but the slick-haired blond just snorted in retort and looked away. The silver-haired boy's smile fell and his maroon eyes sharpened with a hint of bloody red. He growled throatily at Malfoy's back who turned around sharply. Bakura grinned, showing off his white, sharp canines. Lucius Malfoy narrowed his eyes and watched for a second, then turned around again and threw the green powder into the fire.

From the corner of his eyes, Draco watched the scene evolving. This kid really _was_ strange. This was the first time he had this feeling of big confidence surrounding him. His hair looked even messier than it normally would and his eyes... Draco just had a gut feeling about this. Who was this _Ryou Bakura _anyway? All he knew was that he was Severus Snape's cousin's and a squib's son, good-mannered and friendly to everyone. He seemed nice and kind, but to shy to talk to much.

But now and then there were times when Draco thought he might just act like this to cover up his real identity. Sometimes his... _aura _changed and he seemed to be the completely... _opposite _of the person Draco thought to know. Yeah, he was a strange kid. And his appearance didn't help to make it easier. He just couldn't pin-point who this kiddo was. Oh, he nearly forgot – this _kiddo _was about a few months older than himself... _Well, compare the magical ability and he's the kid._, Malfoy junior thought.

After Mrs Malfoy kindly explained to Ryou how to use the powder for traveling, he was a little nervous, but then Bakura threatened to do it instead, the silver-haired teen was more worried about that. First Draco went, as if to show Ryou how to do it right, though he insisted he just wanted to see the boy stumble out the fireplace at their destination. Mr Malfoy had already gone, hence it was the teen's turn to follow. He took a deep breath in, stepped into the green flames and called out "Diagon Alley!" One last look into Narcissa Malfoy's eyes and he was gone.

The next second he remembered he whirled around himself, shadows changing into light and back again. He saw a few rooms and somehow he suddenly hold a very expensive bracelet in his hand. Flashes of light blinded him now and then. The next moment the jewelery was gone in his pocket as light once again turned into darkness. As the spinning stopped, Bakura stepped out of a fire place in a dimly lit room. Gracefully he stood before the two Malfoys, eying them up with a cocky smirk. He send his hikari, who only could look on, one message:

_/Let the disaster begin./_

* * *

_I'm sorry it's short! But I just needed to end it there... and I couldn't think more things to add! Terribly sorry, guys! gives hugs and cookies_

_Sirius shooting serious looks – I like those sentence best xD – Always soooo serious, eh, Sirius? XDDD_

_I from now on call Ryou's mother "Avril" and stick to "Amane" as his sister – both long dead, 'course. Might as well give Ryou's Dad a name, later... xD_

_**R&R, please!**_


	7. The Wizards' Way Of Shopping

_**A/N: **__I'm sorry it took so long! I don't really have any excuses, just Life and Fate loves to screw everything up and the chapter not wanting to be written. But huh, well, you have five minutes after finishing reading the chapter to throw tomatoes at me! +puts a bag full of the red fruit on a table+_

_Thanks for reviewing go to: **FlyingShadow666, PrincessVictoriaAnnMacbeth, Serenity Moon2, **_

_**Ryoufan, RandomWeirdo, Lil' Black Bamboo, baka egyptian, ZeeZombieX **__and __**Ann**_

_Thanks to _laisidhiel_, _summar_, _YinYangWhiteTiger, KurumaKitsuneRyu, baka egyptian, Claudia's Evil Twin, MizuKitsune10 _and _Ancient-Legend _for putting this story on alert!_

_And special thanks to _baka egyptian, YinYangWhiteTiger, VenusIsKnownForFlyTraps, RainbowXcoloredXRobots, KuraiKourford _and _summar _for even favoriting it!_

* * *

Edited 08/26/08: _M__ajor plot change in the soulroom-scene near the end! Re-read if you don't want to get too confused!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: "The Wizards' Way Of Shopping"**

* * *

-+-+.-+-+-

Leaky Cauldron, England, 09:28 Wednesday (20th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

Bakura looked around briefly, before listening to what Mr. Malfoy had to say. Not that he would listen to any rules, but he didn't know this place and it was full of magic, he could feel it. It was too dangerous for his hikari, who couldn't defend himself well and he didn't trust the Malfoys' to take care of him. Thus, to protect the body he needed for interacting in the mundane world, he had taken over. Though for now it was better to stick with the wizards he knew and get to know this place.

Lucius Malfoy told them that due to Ryou wasting their time, he needed to get to his business as soon as possible. He told Draco to take Ryou to Madam Malkin's and Olivander's for getting robes and a wand, after they went to Gringotts together. They would depart there. It didn't interest Bakura much. More interesting he found the drinks the bar-keeper Tom handed out. "Fire-Whiskey", they called them and it seemed to be a drink for adult's only. /_Probably has alcohol in it/_, Ryou rolled his eyes at him, annoyed. /_Don't you dare drink those!/_

A smirk crossed Bakura's face and his hikari sighed. They both knew the yami would find a way to get those in his hand and Ryou would have to live with the consequences. /_No fair/_, he thought, sending his other side a mental pout. He was ignored though, as the wizards finally started moving. They left the bar through a back door to be faced with a garbage can and a brick wall. The yami quirked an eyebrow in interest, sensing that this place had something more to it. And sure enough, Mr. Malfoy opened a portal by tapping that comic stick of his on certain stones.

A look of astonishment flew over Bakura's face briefly, though he hid it quite well on the outside. However, Ryou just _knew _his yami was somewhat impressed as he let the lighter one watch, feel and hear what was going on. It was like being in his body, just he couldn't control his movements yet. He realized soon that he also could speak with the younger Malfoy from time to time, although it riddled him why. They passed by various shops with many interesting items – at least in Ryou's opinion. Bakura just noticed sharp and dangerous things anyway.

They had lost sight of the older Malfoy almost as soon as they stood in front of a tall, white building, reading 'Gringott's Wizarding Bank' in big letters. Bakura's eyes skimmed over the place, trying to figure out what it was. /_It's a bank/_,Ryou told him, rolling his eyes and an image was created in front of his inner eye. The whitenette entering a similar building, tipping on a technique thingie, then getting money out of it. The thief didn't know how the light did it, but it was pretty good.

He hadn't known where Ryou hid his money for a long time, he actually never cared. However, he would squeeze some answers out of him later about it... Now, turning his attention back to the white building, a smirk appeared on his lips. Well then, there was supposed to be money inside, heh? Draco glanced at him sideways, feeling uneasy. Something about Snape's nephew was off, though he couldn't put his finger on it. But he knew better than to ask, especially when his guts screamed at him _not _to.

They entered through the first gates, however, the ancient thief stopped abruptly in his tracks, his eyes widening. He felt something telling him to better leave this place alone. His eyes narrowed considerably, as Ryou asked what was wrong. He left half of the control to his hikari and the urge to turn around and depart lessened. The lighter whitenette was confused as he didn't feel anything. Their red-brown eyes traveled up to see a poem written into the next pair of gates.

_Enter, stranger but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more then treasure here._

Bakura grinned at this slightly, feeling challenged. Ryou, getting the feelings of his yami, sighed in despair. His mind traveled back to the urge his yami felt seconds ago. Was it probably some kind of charm which recognized him as a thief and tried to push him away? The ancient soul overheard his thoughts and snorted, but obviously thinking about the same lines. He left full control over the body to his host, but stayed alert and ready to take over any second necessary. Draco eyed the silver-haired boy quietly. He noticed a slight change in his posture, though he didn't knew what it was. He smirked when Ryou looked up to the poem, carefully reading it. He frowned and took a step closer to the boy. "Ryou?", he spoke of, apparently breaking him of his stream of thoughts, so he thought at least. "Come on, we don't have all day long"

"Yeah", the hikari responded. Shaking his head, the Slytherin walked through the second gate, Ryou on his heels. He couldn't help but feel attracted to the other, even though he swore not to be friends with him, for he probably could end up in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff still. He had a feeling the boy would be better suited for Ravenclaw, seeing as he learned already much of the basics in the four days he had been with them. He wondered just how he managed to keep all the stuff in his mind. But then, Potter's mudblood was good at that, too. They lined up at the end of the shortest queue. Surprisingly enough, Gringott's got little business at the moment. Soon the goblin attended to them, they showed the key, Snape gave Ryou before departure and Ryou was enlisted as the owner on a large scroll. He would have to show them his wand the next time he came, so they would recognize him always.

"Like an ID card in the muggle world", Ryou muttered under his breath, thoughtfully. No one heard or cared about it though. Another goblin led the way down to the vaults, babbling on the currency in this world (Ryou listened carefully while Bakura turned the boring voice off) and then their jumpy ride finally stopped. It could be well compared to the muggle roller coasters in both their opinions, Ryou slightly green in the face, though Bakura's happy smirk slipped somehow on his face as well. It was a strange side for the young Malfoy to see. But on the other hand, he had always known that muggles were strange... Maybe the problem was that his companion grew up in magic-less environment?

The vault was filled with a decent amount of money, if Draco's look of surprise and Bakura's gleeful look in his eyes was anything to judge by. Ryou took some coins of each sort, the blond helping him to figure out how many he would need. While riding back in the metal cart, the silver-haired boy quietly explained to his companion that it was his mother's heritage to him, as his uncle had told him. She always saved some money, especially in the dark times, were danger was evident and she thought that her children probably would have to live on their own two legs sooner than she liked.

After there trip to Gringott's (and Ryou trying to hide his curiosity about magical beings like goblins), they entered Ollivander's wand shop. The whitenette felt nervous as this was the test if he had magical abilities. Whether it was only Bakura or the Ring giving of the feeling that made the wizards think he had magic in his veins... He was unsure what to do if that was the case. He really wanted to go to that school! It just sounded so much fun... Doubts filled his minds and he jerked when Mr. Ollivander made his appearance. Draco sat down at a chair at the wall, an intrigued look on his pale face.

Ryou was measured and Bakura watched on from the back of his mind. Obviously his eye-color (bloody brown) interested the shopkeeper, though he didn't ask. He gave him a wand after the other, letting him wave it and snatching it away almost immediately. A frown slowly formed on his face. "Well, well, tricky customer, eh? Don't worry, we'll find a wand that suits you... I always find the perfect one, just wait..." With that and other mutters, the show went on and Draco got bored. Finally the whitenette was left with two wands, who both reacted weirdly. Mr. Ollivander declared that they apparently _both _wanted to be in the boy's possession but something was amiss.

Indeed, when Ryou waved the first one around, he felt a strong surge from deep inside, probably where his magic lay dormant and three light sparks flew in the air. However, Mr. Ollivander insisted that it wasn't right and gave him the second one. That time, Bakura felt the surge of power from within, frowning slightly at the three dark sparks erupting from the wand's top. On the outside it appeared that both wands reacted the same way to the silver-haired boy and the shop-owner was obviously confused.

Bakura came to a conclusion and irritatedly told his hikari: /_Get the wand which reacted to you. If you have to wave it around again, I'll give full control back to you./ _Ryou nodded, knowing better than to question the spirit in this situation and asked Ollivander if he could have that wand and as his Yami foretold, he had to wave it again. This time the sparks were as bright as the sunlight and much more, leaving the room's occupants in silent fascination. It didn't take long to convince the wizard and the two boys left the wand shop, finally. Ryou examined his wand, it was a light color, birch, 10 ½ inches long and unicorn hair at core, Mr. Ollivander described it as 'eligible'. The wand which responded to Bakura was a dark color, the yew soaked in the blood of the dragon, which the heartstring in the core was taken from, 13 ½ inches and 'steely' according to the wand-maker.

When they left the store, they heard mutters of 'I'm getting older than I thought' and 'where did I put it again?'. They shared a look, Draco confused and Ryou amused. Bakura had claimed the other wand without anyones notice, his hikari had simply left the same amount of coins he had paid for his own on the chair on his way out. The silver-haired youth laughed and the two boys went on their journey to get Ryou's things together. Ollivander's wand shop was almost at the end of Diagon Alley and the shops that followed in the direction away from Gringott's weren't those with school supplies. Though the blond told him that there was the Wizard's Radio Station and something that would equal a muggle amusement park.

He shrugged and they went back to Gringott's, where they would later meet Mr. Malfoy. On their way they stopped in front of the Magic Menagerie. "Each student can bring a pet, either a owl, cat or toad. Though some students also smuggle spiders or lizards into Hogwarts. One girl brought a raven instead of a owl as well.", Draco explained to his companion, followed by a question. "Do you want a pet?" Ryou seemed delighted by the aspect and they entered. The whitenette saw color-changing rats and a cage full of ravens, but soon lost interest in them as well most of the other animals. 'Soon' and 'animals' in the same sentence with 'Ryou' equaled forty-five minutes of patting, stroking and cooing to the different species.

Bakura rolled his eyes and urged his light forward to the lizards, in which the spirit was interested. Reluctantly, the silver-haired youth left the felines behind and Draco observed him from his place on a chair near the door. But the lizards section needed less light and thus was in the back of the shop, hence Ryou was out of the wizard's sight soon. There weren't many interesting ones here, most the normal lizards you could get in any exotic animal shops. Just when the light was about to leave them alone again, seeing as he couldn't pat them through the glasses, he heard a hiss behind him.

_'Ssstupid humansss... alwaysss feeling sssuperior... sss...' _Ryou spun around, surprised at the voice and even more so as he couldn't see any other person with him. However, when the hiss emerged again, this time he could locate it. It came from one of the terrariums. _'Insssolent bratsss... alwaysss poking at sss-the glasss...' _He followed the voice and stared down at a snake with emeralds allotted over its skin. It was the size and length of a delicate necklace and if it hadn't moved he'd thought it to be jewelry. Its head snapped around and red eyes stared at him. _'Sss... what do we... sss... have here now...sss? Ano-sss-ther ssschmuck?' _

Ryou blinked and stared down at the snake. Its skin was a dark forest-green interwoven with black lines. He realized that the hissing sound came from the animal and cocked his head in surprise. "You know, such foul language doesn't help you finding an owner.", he told the snake, which bared its teeth at him. _'Oh, great, sss-the little brat isss talk-'_,it stopped in mid-sentence, blinking its eyes once, _'...isss talking? ...sss... To me?' _The whitenette arched an eyebrow. "Well, do you see anyone else around here to talk to?" The little animal coiled up and watched him intently. Then it cocked its head to the site, staring into his brown eyes that began to shine red with interest.

_'Interesssting... Not one, but two sssoulsss presssent in sss-that body. How isss sss-that posssible?'_, it asked and Bakura stared back blankly. _'None of your business.'_, he hissed back in the snake's tongue. It recoiled immediately, obviously taken by surprise. _'You ssspeak my wordsss!'_, it exclaimed, staring at the boy in utter bewilderment. _'No, I ain't talking the bullshit you do.'_, Bakura replied, annoyed. _'Do you have any abilities?' _It was obvious that the spirit thought of buying the snake as a 'pet', if it could be of use to them. Now that the feeling he had gotten in the bank had faded and his hikari had his wand (and he himself had his) there was nothing on the list for which his light needed to be in control. Hence he had taken over forcefully.

_'Me can grow bigger in an insssstant and transssform into a beauteousss neckla-sss-ce. My poissson isss dissssassstrousss to humansss and mossst animalsss. Me alssso isss quick and good at hiding... sss.' _It slithered to the glass and observed the silver-haired thief with its red eyes. His grin widened. _'Fine, I'll take you with me then – if you call me _Master_, that is.' _The little snake nodded eagerly, so Bakura reached out, touched the glass and it vanished into the shadow realm. Then he held out his arm for the snake to glide up and hide in his cloak. Then he went over to the blond wizard boy to tell him he hadn't found anything of interest.

-+-+.-+-+-

Diagon Alley, England, 10:07 Wednesday (20th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

Cho Chang walked down the streets with her friend, Marietta. They met this morning for a shopping day in Diagon Alley. First they went to Madam Malkin's, getting Cho new robes who had grown a lot over summer break. Chatting lively, they waited patiently to be called by an assistant. Marietta told Cho in a whisper that her mother, who worked in the Ministry, had problems at her work.

"It's nasty. She only once said that she couldn't believe Dumbledore being senile.", Marietta whispered angrily. "So, what's so bad about that?", Cho asked her, also whispering. Marietta scoffed. "Dunno, but they're having a close eye on Mum.", she replied. "She needs to pay attention, if she doesn't want to loose her job..." Marietta said sadly, looking down and closed her eyes. Her mother had been so nervous lately, it scared her...

An assistant came and the conversation stopped at once. Cho got up and was measured, Madam Malkin's daughter doing the job. The Asian girl started a lighter topic, about her favourite Quidditch team having good chances this season. The assistant asked which one that was and Cho told her. Marietta joined the discussion a little while later, pushing the nervous thoughts in the back of her mind.

When they started talking about boys and especially the assistant's fiancé, the door opened and two new customers entered. Marietta looked up, seeing Draco Malfoy with a strange boy in tie walking up to Madam Malkin. Her eyes never left the silver-haired boy while they talked to the shop owner. Seemingly noticing her staring, he turned around and she got lost in his beautiful crimson eyes...

-+-+.-+-+-

Diagon Alley, England, 10:37 Wednesday (20th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

After having bought self-fitting robes for the school year, Bakura was glad to leave that place behind. It had a cozy feeling to it which is why he hated the shop. Plus the girls in the corner hadn't stopped giggling and one of them kept glancing at him. He had always known he didn't like girls (because they were annoying), but modern girls (and fanclubs) annoyed him even more than back in Ancient Egypt. But his face lightened when he thought back to what he had planned. During the time they had waited, he had used the shadow realm to make the wizard boy believe he still sat next to him and had vanished to do 'business'...

He chuckled evilly, attracting the attention of some groups close by. Oh, it would be fun. And they wouldn't forget him sure enough, as he left them a note, telling them that the King of Thieves had been there. It was time to lessen the suspicions on his host though, he couldn't be caught for the first time in a Millenia after all! /_Ryou, I'm taking a break. Get yourself an owl if you want to write with the Pharaoh's brat./_, he told his light and left control to him. He wondered when the trap would be triggered...

-+-+.-+-+-

Soul Room, Millenniumring, 11:20 Wednesday (20th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

In his soulroom, Ryou lay on his bed brooding. Bakura hadn't been active as of lately and since the day he had promised revenge for Ryou's family, he had been... kind of nicer to him than before. The whitenette wondered how he could have forgotten his yami's true nature. He had been reminded of it when his dark had taken over in the chimney about half an hour ago. How came he had forgotten it so easily? His yami was an ancient, cruel thief and mass murderer! He had hurt his host over and over again, until the day they learnt about their 'true relationship'. Him being Bakura's distant descendant and reincarnation, that is. Things had changed after that, however slowly. And now he couldn't guess what Bakura's motives were anymore... if it was dangerous...

That was a problem, as Yami had pointed out back home, however... somehow he thought he could handle it. But now he had doubts, what if the students were in danger? And the teacher? What if... Bakura got him thrown out? Probably they were safe first, especially those with knowledge of magic and together they could subdue the spirit with different spells until Ryou could get back in control – heck, he didn't even know if Bakura was causing trouble right now! He decided he had to tell the Headmaster as well as his uncle about the spirit to lessen the risk he put his environment in... hopefully they wouldn't throw him out right away.

Why had he trusted him anyway during the last few months? He was sure it was 'trust' that he had felt and somehow, it still hadn't vanished because he knew he should be worried about Draco and the other people in Diagon Alley, but he wasn't. Simply because he _trusted _Bakura not to draw any attention to them. So why? Those thoughts were his companions for the time he was imprisoned in his own soul. He didn't know how much time had passed since his yami took back full control in the Menagerie, but when he contacted him it was almost time to meet Mr. Malfoy at Gringott's.

They stood in front of an owl shop and Draco talked about how Ryou could write his friends – muggle and magical alike - letters, if he had an owl. His darkness agreed that they should buy one and thus they went inside. Sure enough, Ryou quickly decided for an eagle owl and baptized him 'Talisman'. He let the owl sit on his shoulder whilst they walked back to the wizarding bank. The whitenette noticed the pointed glares directed at Draco and the curious glances people gave him. He was a little confused first, but came to the conclusion that he was well-known for his family was one of the 'pure' ones. He shrugged it off and they met Mr. Malfoy at the appointed time, each of them holding an ice-cream cane in hand from a close by shop.

They went back to the Leaky Cauldron. The moment Mr. Malfoy vanished through the wall-arch, Draco right behind a loud 'boom' resounded through Diagon Alley. The Malfoys came back out and looked around for what caused the noise, many wizards screamed in horror and pointed towards Gringott's and witches horded the children into the buildings. The hikari turned and stared to where he knew (so he didn't know why he knew) was the entrance to Knockturn Alley. In that special, dark street the buildings burned in black, violet flames and the smoke that was blown into the sky was golden, forming the Udjat eye...

_/What the- Bakura!!/ _Ryou groaned inwardly.

* * *

_I am not content with this chapter. It just didn't want to flow, hence the long wait. Sorry guys! Hope at least the length makes it up a little... it's longer than the others!_

_I'm looking for some _good_ HP/YGO xovers I haven't read yet! If possible with Tendershipping ;-) Any recommends would be appreciated! It would make me finish the following chapters sooner for a while as well (why, motivation of course xD!)_

_On a side note, the next chapter shouldn't take me four months to complete because one scene is already written out and the other highlight firmly laid out in my head. So, yeah._

_**R&R! **_


	8. Nine and Three Quarters

_Disclaimer: I'm constantly owned, so why should I own either YGO or HP?_

_A/N: I guess this just looks long because up to now at least, there is _much _dialogue in it. Let's see what happens once I finished writing ;-) Btw, I've updated most of the earlier chapters, correcting minor faults and trying to close some plot holes. _Please re-read the soul-room part in last chapter if you don't want to get too confused! _Arigatou._

_Thanks to following wonderful reviewers: _FlyingShadow666, Claudia's Evil Twin, The Reviewer, a malachite maiden, cheriesluv _and special thanks to _Lil' Black Bamboo _(you're great!)_

_Also thanks to the following for putting me/OfcA on alert/favorite list! _FlyingShadow666, Grass Stained Umbrella, a malachite maiden, Shadow-Walking-Tactican-VI, cheriesluv _and _Mikol.

_This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful _**a malachite maiden** _for reviewing and correcting all the previous chapters! Thanks to her, it was much easier to write this than I originally thought!_

_Edited 11/20/08_

* * *

Chapter 7: **Nine and Three Quarters**

* * *

-+-+.-+-+-

Malfoy Manor, England, 15:29 Thursday (28th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

About a week later, Ryou lay on his bed, the Monster Book of Monsters in front of him. Resting his head on his palms, he sucked in all the information the book gave him. The first time he had tried to open it, it nearly bit his hand of. After some Shadow Magic, Bakura's help and yelling at Draco in a distressed manner for not telling him earlier, he had calmed down the book and started reading it. It turned out that Ryou was absorbed with Magical Creatures as well as Divination. Bakura prefered Defense against the Dark Arts because it practically taught them the Dark Arts themselves. Both were talented with Potions, thus they were on the same level with the third years after such little time already. It helped a lot that Bakura knew poisons very well and Ryou loved cooking...

The hikari turned a page and scanned it, before sighing and sitting up, stretching his sore muscles. _/Maybe you shouldn't study so much, my dear/_ Bakura chuckled teasingly. He materialized next to his light in his translucent form, invisible to the human eye. Ryou's reaction was to stick his tongue out in his yami's general direction, after that strolling off to grap the wizards' newspaper. "You know, there's a front-side article about your 'Knockturn Alley attentat' in the Daily Prophet.", he told his transparent other aloud because they were alone in the room and the older Malfoys had left to some society business. Draco was taking a flight with his Nimbus 2001 and should be back in an hour. It was the perfect opportunity to talk about private matters to 'oneself'.

_/Really know? How interesting. Care to show me?/_ the spirit replied, a smug grin plastered on his face. Ryou looked through his things for the copy of the Daily Prophet. Once found, he laid it out on the bed so his yami could read it while hovering above it in his spirit form. Ryou apparently went back to reading his book, however, from the corner of his eyes he watched his dark side translating the English article slowly word for word, muttering under his breath. He tried to stifle a giggle, though it didn't work and the Ring's spirit turned his head to him. _/What?/_ he snapped. The whitenette chuckled softly.

"I'll read it out to you, OK?", Ryou offered, a soft smile on his lips. Bakura thought about it for a moment, before nodding slowly. The hikari's smile widened and he closed-arched his eyes happily. He snagged the newspaper away from its spot and plopped down on his bed, getting comfortable with his head hanging over the edge of it. Reading the first line, it took Ryou a moment to translate it properly. Even though he grew up in England, Japanese came almost as natural to him, which made the task difficult. Additionally he hadn't been reading English for quite some time, so he had to adjust to the letters first. "Alright... here goes nothing.

'Panic in Diagon Alley – another Dark Lord on his rise?' That's what the heading says... let's see... 'On the twenty of... August,... burning... buildings in Knockturn Alley... strange... violet light... gold smoke...' Ah, I got it! 'On the twenty of August, the buildings in Knockturn Alley were burning in a strange violet light with golden smoke. Witnesses say... it just started suddenly... no one knows what... had triggered it...' What had triggered the fire anyway?", Ryou stopped, looking up and at his yami curiously.

_/Simple./_ the thief answered smugly, crossing his arms and floating in the air cross-legged as well. He closed his eyes, taking a meditation position before grinning wildly. _/The idea is simple, it's like a password./_ He cracked open his left eye._ /The trap will be triggered when someone says a special word or does a specific action. In our case, let's say it was the action._/ His grin grew madly._ /You want to know what triggered it? Look under your cushion!,_ he ordered and his hikari did (out of curiosity, of course). What he found was a golden dagger, embroidered with emeralds and a weird aura about it.

_/That's a magical dagger I stole from one of those useful shops in that side street. I made a Shadow replica and switched them. Whoever would buy the the fake, would trigger the trap once trying to use the dagger. It happened earlier than I expected._/ Bakura concluded, eyes shining happily, while his lighter side stared at him incredulously, like telling him 'You stole it?'. He snorted at that idea, of course he had, he had a reputation to keep up after all!_ /Do they mention the note I left them?_/ he asked, referring to the newspaper article.

Ryou's eyes darted over it, before stopping and nodding slightly, then slipping back into British English out of habit. "Yeah. They say, the one who did it calls himself the 'King of Thieves'. They hint it started with that dark wizard in a similar way and they fear there might be another group of people like the Death Eaters because the Thieves' King used a symbol in the sky as well. I quote 'The golden smoke formed an eye, like those on Egyptian tablets, staring blankly down at us.' Here, they have a moving picture of the smoke!" He showed it to his yami and pointed at the obvious cloud on it. "See how they got it moving, like it's narrowing in a mean way or something? It's almost not there... I'm sure it didn't do that back in Diagon Alley..."

Bakura stared at the symbol and grunted in agreement. _/So, they're manipulating their folks into thinking the symbol is mean. Nice propaganda. If they want to make me such a reputation, why not help them out a little? I always wanted to try that... or maybe I should try... yeah, it worked fabulous last time I did it... or how about...?_/ he mused to himself, but Ryou still heard it and sighed. No way he could hinder his darker half or limit him to less gross things. Images flooded his mind and he shook his head at the whole idea. A shiver ran down his spine at a particular horrid picture.

_He might have changed since the Battle of Memories_, the hikari thought, well-hidden from his busy-minded other, _but some things never change. I'll always have to doubt his ambitions and what he's going to do with our life. I shouldn't trust him ever._ However, the trust he felt ever since the day his Hogwarts letter arrived, didn't want to vanish. He felt stupid for letting himself be fooled in a sense of safety, though he couldn't otherwise. It scared him not to be able to form his emotions logically. But then, he guessed, no one was free of the consequences of feelings. Even Seto Kaiba had those, he just didn't show them. Following that thought, he mused _How does Bakura feel? He never tells me or anyone for that matter. And his face is always really good schooled. Sometimes I think I can see something flicker through, though I'm not sure..._

"Well, either way, don't you do anything while I'm at Hogwarts, alright? You know I can't be involved in anything with all the people watching me like hawks. Remember what Yami did three months ago, when he mistook me for you? It wasn't pretty, I tell you..." Neither silver-head noticed the presence lingering on the other side of the door, wide-eyed and unintentionally eavesdropping, when he came back from his flying exercises... He turned around and quickly made his leave, he would come back later, there was so much to think about.

_"...the one who did it calls himself the 'King of Thieves'..."_

_That's from today's Daily Prophet main article._

_"...See how they got it moving, like it's narrowing in a mean way or something..."_

_Is someone with Ryou inside my room looking at it right now? Or is he communicating muggle-like? I don't have a fireplace in my room, so no floo powder..._

_"...don't you do anything while I'm at Hogwarts..."_

_"...can't be involved in anything..."_

_"...he mistook me for you..."_

_What the HELL is going on?_

-+-+.-+-+-

Grimmauld Place, England, 15:31 Thursday (28th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

Harry and Ron were packing their things for Hogwarts, when Hermione entered, excitedly waving a book. She told them immediately what this was all about, some history book full of ancient legends. She showed Ron a picture, ranting on how great it was. Harry was able to tune her out, but still getting the basic stuff. She talked about ancient Egyptian magic, how they used artifacts and that there was something called the "Dark Century" because everything about that century lies in the dark except the name of the pharaoh ruling at the beginning of said century. Akna-something. He shook his head, what was so interesting about the past?

"Harry? Harry! Are you listening?"

He groaned. "What is it, 'Mione?"

"You see, here it states that the Greek fought centaurs because of..." And he groaned again.

-+-+.-+-+-

Domino, Japan, 15:00 Thursday (28th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

"Attention, Duelists! The finals of the Domino Amateur Tournament starts in five minutes. I repeat, the finals of the Do..."

Yugi sighed, sitting on his VIP seat next to Kaiba, chatting away with the stoic CEO's little brother Mokuba. Alas, said little brother was the referee of the tournament and was busy announcing the next duel. He guessed he could as well talk to his rival, before he died of boredom. Now the question was, how to initiate a conversation with someone who only talks giving orders or threats? Well, he only thought one think would...

"Why did you ask me out of all Battle City Finalists to duel the winner of the tournament as part of the prize?"

"You were the only one available. The Ishtars are busy in Egypt, Bakura was nowhere to be found, Kujaku (**1**) has PMS, I myself can't participate for several reasons. That leaves you."

"Wait a sec! You forgot Jou, and what about Mai having PMS has to do with this all?"

Kaiba gave him a funny look. "The mutt would only loose and give us Elite Duelists a bad image. Also, his little sister has planned something big so Mokuba literally forbid me to order him here."

Yugi blinked, then grinned. "So Mokuba and Shizuka still get along well, ne? Anyway, you haven't answered my second question!"

Kaiba snorted. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

Yami took over, after asking permission from his host. "Dare I ask, if you even asked her?"

"No, you don't. But I did, your curiosity satisfied?"

"Nope. What was her answer?"

"Curiosity kills the cat, Yuugiou."

"Wow, must have been pretty bad. Anything broken? Limps, furniture, anything?"

There was a moment of silence. Then... "Yes. Several finest Chinese vases as well as a chair."

"Poor Seto.", Yugi took over again. "That bad?" His only answer was an affirmative, annoyed grunt.

-+-+.-+-+-

Malfoy Manor, England, 17:43 Thursday (28th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

"You really are obsessed with that topic, aren't you?", Draco stated, raising an eyebrow. The silver-head only nodded, not taking his eyes of his book His roommate sighed, shaking his head sadly. "What's so exciting 'bout it? It's just a bunch of boring or dangerous creatures." Ryou looked up, staring at the blonde disbelievingly. A raised eyebrow twitched. Brown eyes kept staring. The eyebrow twitched violently. The eyes blinked and the spell was broken. "What?", Draco snapped, glaring at the other.

"Nothing.", the hikari replied, "They just remind me of a card game I like playing. It's called 'Duel Monsters'!"

"Duel Monsters?"

"I've got my deck with me, I'll show you." He rummaged through his luggage until he found a stack of cards. "It's a basic strategy game. Each player summons a monster and they attack each other. The stronger one wins and the weaker one costs its player Life Points. But you can also put your monster in defense mode. If the defending one has higher defense points than the attacking monster has attack points, nothing happens. If the attacker wins, you loose your monster but your Life Points are still safe. However, there are also magic and trap cards..."

After some explanations, he showed his friend a few Duel Monsters, one which looked like the Bloody Baron, then one resembling a suit of armor without the helmet and more, like unicorns, goblins, dragons and trolls. Also Draco was suspicious about the other, he hadn't forgotten the one-sided conversation he had overheard, he couldn't help but being fascinated by this muggle game. Hopefully, his father would never find out...

-+-+.-+-+-

Grimmauld Place, England, 11:11 Friday (29th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

"Oi, Harry!", one of the Weasley twins called out.

"You lost-" "these cards-" "up there, so we-" "thought that you-" "might want-" "them back!" The last part they chorused, beforehand they switched every few words. It was like watching a tennis game, your eyes go all ping-pong from left to right and back again. Fred (or was it George?) shoved said cards into Harry's hands, before asking. "What are those-" "cards anyway?"

"Oh. They're from a muggle card game. I err... borrowed them from my dear cousin Dudley this summer 'cause he got all arrogant. Guess I accidentally took 'em with me." The raven-haired boy stared down at the picture of the spellcaster-type monster, the spell card 'Black Pendant' and the trap card with the strange... thing as picture.

-+-+.-+-+-

Malfoy Manor, England, 12:12 Friday (29th August)

-+-+.-+-+-

Ryou had been reading 'Hogwarts, a History' for, to recite a certain spirit, one hour and one minute already. (**2**) Now he was contemplating different possibilities, one of them concerning said spirit's being. He had read about the ghosts, which were really fascinating with their historic background and all, however, while reading about those a thought came to his mind. What was the difference between spirits and ghosts? Starting to mutter aloud, going through everything he found out about them, the spirit was drawn into the discussion, hovering next to his hikari in his transparent form for the first time they arrived at the mansion.

"Ghost are translucent-white to grey, blood looks a shimmering blue, can't be touched and only can touch things under special conditions. When flesh and ghost-substance meet, a shivering cold claims the human at the contacted area. They can talk and be seen by those with magical blood. They usually hover around, glide through walls and can turn invisible, if they like. Each house at Hogwarts has one ghost, the Professor for History of Magic is one, too and there are more in Hogwarts who seldomly come by. Think they can see you too, yami?"

Ryou looked up and was met by a raised eyebrow. _/I doubt it. They couldn't before and only persons with their own darkness, meaning the Pharaoh-duo and the Ishtars could see yamis up to know. Even the other Item holders weren't able to see us. Though I should test it with the brat first, I think.../_ He smirked as Ryou's protests flooded his mind, though they came to an abrupt halt. Wondering what it was now, he carefully prodded the other's mind. _/Yadonushi?/_

However, the silver-haired youth didn't answer immediately but rather took his time organising his thoughts. "Actually...", he murmured quietly and Bakura almost didn't catch it. _/...I guess that's a good idea. We can come up with some excuse if he sees you. Better then lying when there are many people around – like in Hogwarts./_

_/...so you agree.../_

_/Yeah.../_

_/...alright.../_

_/.../_

Silence stretched between them as the hikari looked away, the old spirit staring down at him curiously. Was it just him or got Ryou a little more mischievous by day? Or was... well, obviously he became more agreeable,at least...

-+-+.-+-+-

King's Cross, England, 10:52 Monday (1st September)

-+-+.-+-+-

They had been extra early today because Harry and Ron were prone to miss or almost miss the school train. With the aurors escorting him, on his way to Hogwarts and Sirius jumping in circles around him, he couldn't help but feel happy. He smiled as the black dog barked playfully, petting his head. "Good boy.", he grinned teasingly, before looking around. Mrs Weasley was lecturing the twins, Ginny and Tonks were engaged in a hushed conversation (the now-and-then giggles gave him a good idea what they were talking about) and Hermione was tugging Ron towards their little group.

His eyes wandered onwards, scanning the crowd, when something peculiar got his attention. A mob of silver-white hair appeared between other Hogwarts students, the body hidden in the usual black robe. Then the boy looked up and brown eyes bored into his for a moment, flashing red. Harry blinked, but when he looked again, the figure had vanished. Confused he turned around, surprised that Hermione and Ron were standing right in front of him. He regained his bearings with one last, doubtful glance over his shoulder.

"Have you seen that?", he inquired.

"Seen what, mate?", Ron replied.

"A boy our age with really long, light hair.", Harry stated absentmindedly.

"You sure it's a boy? I mean, long hair and stuff...", the Weasley doubted.

Harry stared at him. He had been sure it was a boy, but he kinda looked feminine... Maybe he had just mistaken that individual for the person of his dreams because he wanted to think it was real. Or something among those lines. However, before he was able to response, Ginny joined their little talk.

"Long, light hair? That was probably Luna Lovegood. She's in my year, Ravenclaw. Nice girl, just a little... odd."

Harry glanced at Sirius, who frowned. Had he seen the... boy, too? Or was it really just that girl from Ginny's year? He sighed, looking at his watch, it was almost eleven o'clock. Collecting their luggage, the Golden Trio and Ginny boarded the train just as the last-minute whistle sounded. They waved happily to the Weasleys and the aurors, 'Snuffles' hopping up and down beside them. The Hogwarts express started running, and the black dog galloped alongside it for quite some time. Harry laughed at his godfather's antics, as well as some other students. Hermione, however frowned, muttering under her breath.

-+-+.-+-+-

King's Cross, England, 11:02 Monday (1st September)

-+-+.-+-+-

After meeting Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, both hikari and yami decided they were nothing but a pair of dimwitted goons. Especially as Draco indirectly introduced them as such, though neither bully seemed to mind or even get what the Malfoy really said. Making them in turn look even more stupid. Ryou's eyebrow twitched, a habit he apparently got from Bakura. They boarded the train soon after and dropping their things of in an empty compartment. He was briefly introduced to the two girls inside – Millicent Bullstrode and Daphne Greengrass -, both from Draco's year and house, before he was dragged of to somewhere else his newfound friend wanted to go to.

They walked down the train, the two idiots trailing after them, Draco threw a glance into each compartment, obviously looking for someone. Ryou in the meanwhile tried figuring out why most of the older students were glaring at his friend intensely. They stopped in front of one of the compartments and Draco placed a mocking smirk on his face as he opened the door. The silver-haired teen stood back and watched the scene unfold curiously. Before the blonde could speak up, the occupants of the compartment noticed him and the mood grew tense all of a sudden.

"What do you want?", Harry groaned out as he saw who had opened their compartment door.

Draco answered cockily. "Manners, Potter, or I have to punish you. You see, unlike you, I am a prefect now, which means unlike you I am allowed to punish students out of line."

"Yeah. But unlike me you are a bastard, so get lost and leave us alone", Harry replied coolly, which brought him laughter by Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville. Luna just kept on reading her magazine, though she glanced over its edge once in a while. Although Draco fumed, he tried a different approach.

"Say, how does it feel to be second-best to Weasley, Potter?"

"Shut up, Malfoy.", Hermione told him, throwing nervous side-glances to her friend.

"Seems I hit a nerve. By the way, Potter, be careful because I'm going to follow you like a dog, if you should do something wrong."

"Out!", Hermione cried and stood up, glaring furiously.

However, before anyone could make a move, a quiet, polite voice interrupted their quarrel. "That wasn't nice, Draco" Silence met the statement. Harry thought he vaguely remembered the voice but couldn't place it. A silver-haired head appeared in between Draco, who looked over his shoulder and Crabbe, who took a step aside. The new arrival stood beside the Slytherin now and locked eyes with the Boy-Who-Lived. "I apologize for my comrade's harsh words. He didn't mean to be insulting." At this, he glared hardly side-ways at the blonde, who arched an eyebrow. Everyone else stared at him unbelievingly.

As everyone kept quiet after his little speech, Ryou rolled his eyes. "I am Bakura Ryou. It's a pleasure to meet you, minna-san, Harry-kun." With that, he bowed at his waist Japanese style. The raven-haired boy was startled as the boy who had appeared in his dreams suddenly proved to be very existent. Though he was not sure, if the boy had dreamt about him as well... or even remembered him. But he knew his name... "Draco told me a lot about you guys." Oh, right. That didn't mean anything.

Malfoy snorted, staring at the silver-haired boy disbelievingly. Was he siding with the enemy? Why was he talking with them civilly? He knew that they were friends of his declared rival! Hence he growled out: "Do you wish to stand against me, Ryou-kun?" Over the past few days, the Japanese had taught his new friends the basics of Japanese titles. Now, used in this situation, it made him grin. No one noticed the subtle changes in his behaviour, only Hermione saw the mischievous glint in brown eyes, flashing kind of red in the light.

"Oh, Dray-chan, you aren't jealous, are you?" He stemmed one hand at his hip, fluttering his eyelids flirtatiously. Draco sputtered at the new nickname and Ron, who surprisingly got what Bakura hinted, blushed madly.

"Bloody hell, I didn't know you swing that way, Malfoy!"

Ryou, now back in control again, snickered happily. The blond blushed furiously and turned around, his bodyguards following him suit, confusion plastered on their faces. The hikari smiled after them, shaking his head ever so slightly and then turned to wave at the compartment's occupants. "See you around, minna-san!", he walked out and threw one last look over his shoulder. "Ano... don't worry so much about dreams, Harry-kun, because that's all they are.", he said cryptically, then vanished.

"What did he mean by that?", Ginny asked curiously, though no one answered.

"I've never seen him around here.", Neville stated earnestly.

"What does he know?", Hermione whispered to Harry, who shook his head clearly puzzled himself.

"Why's he hanging out with Malfoy?", Ron finally questioned and the compartment collapsed into silence... everyone thinking the same question.

"Who is he?"

* * *

Back in the Slytherins' compartment, Ryou was introduced to Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Chatting animatedly among themselves (with Draco boasting quite a bit), the hikari stayed mostly silent. In his mind however, he was talking with a certain spirit, who made the strangest comments as time passed by.

_/Right now, there are nine people inside this compartment./_

_/Nine and a half because your soul has to count for something, too./ _Ryou joked_._

_/Make that nine and three quarters, for I can materialize quite well./_

_/Any guesses why they call the train station three quarters and not nine and a half?/_

_/...it sounds stupid?/_

_/Other then that?/_

_/Nope/_

As it grew dark outside and they neared the school, there was no need to change seeing as they all already arrived at the station in robes. Looking outside, Ryou saw the flickering lights around the dark shadow of an old, looming castle.

...They eventually arrived at Hogwarts.

* * *

_(1) Mai Kujaku, otherwise known as Mai Valentine. I decided on the Japanese versions of names, seeing as all of them originate from Japan._

_(2) Whoever finds out the secret beyond that sentences gets a cookie and a surprise present ;)_

___A/N: I'm sorry for the crappy ending. I really need a **beta** , so if anyone is interested PM me or state so in your review. If there's no one, I'll have to search for someone willing to do so... sigh_

___Next chapter I've anticipated to write for a long time. It's the very reason this story even exist. Beware, the SORTING OF DOOM! Any guesses where our hotties get sorted into? grins madly I already know where to sort them, but it's still fun to hear your opinions ;-)_

___On another note, I've got a crossover-poll on my profile. Love you to vote! :D_

___**R&R**_


	9. Sorting Of Doom

**A/N: **_Sorry for the long wait, but I've got most of the next chapter done already, was ill for a few weeks and had to catch up with school afterwards (still doing that one) and just got ill again, so not much PC time for me, hence not much writing._

**A/N 2: **_Sorry guys, another delay. But I thought a beta-ed chapter to be better and it was a wise decision. Additionally, school is veeery nice lately, my boyfriend went ill, my mother to hospital and my father broke his shoulder. I wonder what happens next..._

_Regarding last times end question, it was just the time (11:11 becoming 12:12). Sorry, it's stupid and I know, but I thought it funny and wanted to know if anyone would notice... well apparently it was either too obvious or no one did. You choose :P_

**_Thanks to_** Flyingshadow66, Tearless (thanks!), a malachite maiden, Grass stained Umbrella, Claudia's Evil Twin, Lil' Black Bamboo (double thanks ;) ), Aura300 (thanks back), red*robin (thanks!), saternoutlaw, kyokoaurora, Kitsu3, Serenity Moon2, anonymousgirl028 _and _Neb er tcher _for reviewing. You guys are great and keep me going!_

_One Fact Changes All__ is now on the favorite/alert lists of the following people: _misaki34, .tofu-melon, fai16, Darkness Sierra, MarzBunni, Peaches-Destroyer, saternoutlaw, kyokoaurora, Mayab, Nachtnelke, Yuki Kirino, Darka Dark, Eressie, JadeNyx, Neb er tcher, anonymousgirl028 _and _Moonlit Mist . _I'm happy to know that, if they haven't yet, they'll probably review one day!_

**Disclaimer: **_As Jack Sparrow would say, "I'm borrowing…borrowing without asking, but with every intention of bringing it back!" (Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean either!)_

**Announcement: **_I finally have found a beta! Thanks goes to _**Kitsu3**_! __She did a really great job._

**Legend:**

"English"

"_Japanese"_

_/ mind link /_

* * *

Leaving the train after the group of Slytherins, Ryou was at a loss as to what to do. Draco didn't know either, so they parted from each other. In hope of finding someone responsible, the silver-haired youth followed the cries of "First years! First years over here!" Finding the source, a rather stern-looking female Professor, he released a sigh of relief. Tapping said teacher on the shoulder, making her jump, he bowed Japanese-style and spoke up in his ever so soft voice.

"Excuse me, Professor. I'm new here and no one said where I was supposed to go..." he trailed off as he saw realization dawn in her eyes. She fiddled with a list before she replied.

"Ah yes, Mr. Bakura, right, come along with me, if you please? I'm Professor Grubbly-Plank, I teach Care Of Magical Creatures as a substitute, as long as the normal teacher is absent. Follow me then," she ranted, then turned to the first years. "First years, form two lines and follow me! No one out of line...!"

Ryou was reminded of primary school: back then they always had to form lines as well. He instead decided to walk beside the Professor and relaxed, letting his eyes wander. There were black carriages for the older students and, he watched them with curious interest, the carriages were drawn by horse-like creatures. Their skeletal look should have had most students shuddering, but somehow only a few even spared them a look. He noticed that Harry stared at them like something was wrong, though the red-haired girl in their group caught sight of Ryou and pointed him out to the others, so he waved before turning around.

Arriving at the lake, all first years piled into the boats while he himself sat down in one with the teacher. Bakura was awfully quiet as he tried to accustom himself to the new magic, leaving his hikari mostly on his own. Playing a hand through the water, Ryou smiled happily, glancing at the impressive castle once in a while. However, his attention went back to the lake when something touched him. A big tentacle surfaced for just a moment before vanishing again, drawing Bakura's attention to the dark depths. He tried to feel the presence of the being deep down but felt a wave similar to Shadow magic hit him, causing him to recoil quickly. He eyed the lake suspiciously, though his attention was soon directed to more immediate matters at hand.

They arrived at the end of the lake and the first years chattered excitedly amongst themselves, some pointing towards Ryou now and then, before quietly and animatedly whispering something or another to their friends. The hikari sighed, knowing well he should have expected this behaviour since it wasn't normal for new students to be his age. Huffing, he collected himself and followed the teacher to the great entrance doors. She knocked three times and another stern-looking witch opened them. The teachers nodded at each other and Professor Grubbly-Plank walked on ahead, while the new one turned to the students.

"First Years, welcome to Hogwarts. The Sorting Feast shall commence shortly, but first let me tell you some things. I'm Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of the Gryffindor House. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The house that you'll be sorted into will be your family from now on. You can gain points for your house by..."

While the Professor droned on, Ryou carefully looked around; he already knew what she was talking about. They stood in the entrance hall and he could see stairs leading up and down, as well as grand oak doors, which probably led to the Great Hall. He could hear the muffled chatter on the other side and wished he could already be there and not have to go through this sorting ceremony. He had talked with Draco about the Sorting Hat and the inner quarrel between the houses. He sighed. It would be sad if the boy didn't want to be his friend anymore after this. Then again, it would protect him from Bakura's wrath at least.

Another thought came to him, what if the Hat sorted him according to Bakura's personality? He would never hear the end of it! Being around people Bakura could deal with easily, but were more difficult for him, they were bound to notice his changing personality soon. / _Oh, for the love of Ra, I'll behave! / _Bakura grunted, obviously annoyed by his hikari's fretting. / _So shut up now! / _At that moment, the Professor stopped her speech, peeking inside the hall through a smaller door, then turned to them and motioned for them to follow her. Ryou let himself fall behind; he knew the other students would be staring and wanted to stay away from the attention as long as possible.

The Great Hall was filled with whispering, excited students sitting at one of four tables respectively, and there was a large, raised platform where the teachers were sitting. The whispering paused when the First Years filed in, before it stopped altogether. The silence that reigned made Ryou uncomfortable and he let his eyes wander along the four House tables, before landing at the teachers' table and on his frowning uncle. The young Japanese tilted his head, something was wrong, though he didn't know what it was, but his uncle had the feeling of impending doom around him. Something was worrying his relative.

Nervous First Years stared in awe at the three-legged stool and the hat on it, before starting to whisper amongst themselves. Bakura was watching the whole scene from his soul-room, amused by the mortals' seriousness with this business. Though he blinked, surprised, when the Hat ripped, thinking it would finally fall apart now; it looked worse for wear. What neither his host nor he expected was for it to start singing. And it had quite a nice voice, too.

"In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

'Together we will build and teach!'

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might some day be divided,

For were there such good friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?"

Bakura snorted. Fun, another friendship speech. As if he didn't get enough of them in Japan. At least the Hat was wise enough to know something like that couldn't possibly last. His hikari, however, seemed consumed in the song, something akin hope shimmering in his eyes. The ancient thief paused in his dark chuckles and emerged himself from his hikari, silently floating next to him. What was it that his yadonushi (**'**) was thinking about? Surely it couldn't be the little pests. As if they still wanted to befriend him, after all he had done (though under his yami's control, mind you). Lost in thought, the silver-haired spirit almost didn't catch the next part, though as he did, his eyes widened.

"But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong

Though I must fulfil my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether Sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

_The strangers will surely bring_

_What years of hate have undone._

_Follow their example closely_

_Or we all might as well be gone._

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you...

Let the Sorting now begin."

Ryou clapped with the rest of the students while most first years were too afraid to. A sigh escaped his lips, he felt very nervous as well, standing last in line and for everyone to clearly see that he wasn't a First Year. Bakura nudged him in his transparent form, frowning at the Hat. He had just caught the 'strangers' part and found it odd. Was the Hat talking about them? It was possible, but the 'history' phrase unnerved him slightly. What did that thing know? Neither spirit nor host concentrated on the First Years' Sorting when it started with Aldridge, Liam, absorbed with Bakura's discovery.

After 'Wool, Sabrina' it was already their turn. Ryou shivered nervously. "Bakura, Ryou", McGonagall called out and the Japanese stepped forward, as murmurs erupted from the tables. Taking a deep breath, Ryou sat down on the chair und put on the Hat. The voices around him drowned out, a weird probing feeling in his mind was all that was left. A mental link opened and he jumped in surprise at the Hat's voice in his mind.

/ Well, well. What's this? Two souls in one body? /

_/ What do you mean? /_

/ However, each soul has a right to be sorted... /

_/ I don't understand. /_

/ ...and it seems they don't belong to the same House- /

_/ What are you talking about!? /_

/ - and Fate wants a say in this one, too. Very well- /

_/ Bakura! What's it talking about?! /_

_/ I don't know, ahou! / _(*****)

/ Prepare yourselves- /

_/ Stop whatever you're doing! /_

_/ Bakura... I'm scared... /_

/ - because I've never done this before. /

With a gasp, Ryou doubled over, eyes widened in shock. He clutched his head with one hand, the other one over his heart. He cried out in alarm as something tugged on his very soul and he held his head down, the Hat falling in front of him. His Ring started to glow and he could feel the warmth, hot and seething, but calming nonetheless. He clutched it tight to his chest... Suddenly, a bright, brilliant light engulfed him and the Hat and he screamed, feeling as if he was torn in two pieces.

The moment the drama started, the teachers stood up, wands drawn and observing. Professor Snape, to almost everyone's surprise, was standing next to Professor McGonagall in an instant. His black eyes were narrowed as he stared into the light, wanting nothing more than to come to his nephew's aid. No one dared to move until the light slowly faded. However, before anyone could see through the smoke screen that had risen, there was a gasp of utter disbelief and a soft voice cried out the syllables "Bakura!?"

Ryou groaned, opening his eyes and blinking. He slowly stood up and looked around, everything was misty but for the Sorting Hat lying innocently at his feet. To his left, someone hissed in pain and he swirled around, facing the shady figure through the smoke. It slowly cleared away and he started approaching it, feeling a tingling sensation in the back of his mind. Suddenly, the person leapt onto him, holding a knife to his throat and bloody eyes staring back at his own doe ones. "Bakura", he breathed, before gasping loudlier. "Bakura!?"

The smoke cleared away completely and the audience stared at the two figures, where earlier only one had been. Ryou hugged his yami, muttering under his breath about what was going on, when someone cleared their throat nearby. The hikari-yami pair looked up, confusion still written all over their faces. Professors Snape and McGonagall had taken it upon themselves to restore order and were now staring down at them. The young Japanese sighed and locked gazes with his uncle. "'Ji-san, this is Bakura. He means no harm to anyone. It's a long story and it would be probably better to tell it under... more_ private_ means." He threw a meaningful glance around the Hall.

Snape's eyes wandered over Bakura and then he looked at Ryou again. "So, you are my nephew?" He got an affirmative nod. He turned to the other silver-haired, young man. "And you are...?"

"Bakura. Though, for the record, my last name shall be Touzoukuou."

Snape arched an eyebrow at this, who in their right minds chose a surname calling themselves 'King of Thieves'? - Why did he choose a surname to begin with? And who was this guy? He looked so much like his nephew, at first glance he couldn't say who was who. Now that he took a closer look, he noticed the sharp eyes and the hard expression on the face, the hair a tad shorter, but wilder as well and he was also at least a few inches taller than his nephew. If he had met him without Ryou there to compare to, he wouldn't know this wasn't his nephew.

It was then McGonagall interrupted, returning from debating further action with Dumbledore. A frown marred her face, though her tone hid her emotions quite well. She nodded at the Potions master, indicating he was dismissed and then turned towards the two teens. "Continue the Sorting, Misters Bakura, To-tho-ko. We will discuss this event later. Now, if you please?"

Bakura glared at her mispronunciation and Ryou nodded his head, blushing when he noticed all the stares given to him by the student body. He shrank into himself a little and silently walked to the three legged stool again, setting the Hat down gently. The voice boomed in his head once more and he winced slightly, still feeling quite a headache from being separated.

_/ ...What did you do? __/ _ he questioned softly, unsure, confused.

/ I gave the dark one a permanent body for the time he will remain a part of Hogwarts, figuratively speaking. The headache is because your soul was ripped from its counterpart and the link is being restored as we speak. Once that process is finished, you will feel quite alright. /

_/ But... why did you do that? / _, Ryou asked, frowning. What was the catch?

/ There's no catch. I just added a new power to your assortment – or, shall I say, awakened it, sleeping deep down inside of you? You will be able to punish your darkness, if needs be. Just tell him he's grounded. /

_/ I don't have any powers of my own. __/ _Ryou protested strongly, although he didn't know why it irked him that much.

/ Oh, but you do! Ever since the Ring has chosen you. However, I guess that your dark has been subconsciously suppressing them. Now that you have your own bodies, your powers shall awaken and develop.

/ Now, to more important matters at hand, you need to be sorted. You're timid and chary, a quick-study most of the time. But your father doesn't recognise you, hmm? And your friends are not paying much attention to you either. You're lonely, but too shy to say anything. Oh, there's a spark of defiance! And you went against your own fears to save your friends. Very well. Normally, I'd put you into Ravenclaw for your intelligence, but Fate begs to differ. Welcome to- /

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The audience hesitantly clapped, most of them Gryffindors. They were still stunned and on edge by the appearance of a second older new student or – as some murmured – the transfer splitting in two. Ryou could discern a yell from one of Harry's friends ("But he was with Malfoy!"), which made him look around for his new blond friend, who looked quite shocked. He let his head hang sadly, now they couldn't friends anymore, right? Instead of instantly joining his new house, he stood next to McGonagall to calm down Bakura, if the spirit decided he had enough of this. By the look on his face, Ryou could tell he was anything but happy.

Still, Bakura flopped down, glaring at the Hat before settling it down on his head. Before the enchanted being could say anything, it was snapped at by the Thief.

_/ Is this your definition of fun!? Making everyone present alerted to my presence!? I've been hiding for years, damm__it,__ and I've never allowed someone to make fun of me! You better have a good reason for me not to sen__d__ you to the Shadow Realm, after Man-Eater Bug __tears__ you into pieces!! /_

/ Ah, seems the dark one is not so happy. Either way, it's your destiny. Only this way you can keep the light one from harm and he is needed to change what is to come, if we do not want to fall. /

_/ ...You love being cryptic, or what? __/ _ the King of Thieves replied sullenly.

The Sorting Hat just ignored the grumpy 'dark one' and settled to sort him, too. / You have a dark past, very dark indeed. Your lust for revenge has dictated most of your life, I see. But now you seem to be changing- /

_/ Am not! __/_ Bakura snapped back.

/ Oh, in denial, are we now? Very well. I can see remarkable stealth and cunning. You plan far into the future and don't like surprises, hm? Your love for violating rules aside, the house you best belong in is- /

"SLYTHERIN!"

_/ Yes, yes, yadda, yad__da.__ Just don't put him in the same house as the light one, why you- /_

While the spirit was ranting angrily, Ryou took the Sorting Hat off him almost right after the announcement, probably afraid what his yami would do to it after the whole ordeal. McGonagall took the Hat and the stool, once the spirit stood up, and left, they looked each other in the eye.

"Bakura," Ryou gulped, "It said the link should be restored soon, so until then... promise me you'll behave?"

The spirit snorted and grunted something, which the hikari took as a yes, before turning somewhat more serious. "Yadonushi, I know I haven't been the best tenant ever, but I still feel responsible. I want you to tell me immediately, if someone is only looking at you the wrong way." His threat was clear for both of them and Ryou couldn't do much but nod, touched that his dark wanted to protect him. Their relationship was a weird one and they hadn't sorted it out yet, either. Both left for their respective tables, ignoring the wild rumors already spreading throughout the hall.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was shocked. For all his suspicions of what would happen during the Sorting, this was one event he hadn't expected in the least. Murmurs ran up and down the Slytherin table, however, he never noticed. Staring at the two figures in front of the teachers' table, they both seemed so familiar, yet who was the one he got to know? But did it even matter who of those two had stayed the summer with him?

_No, _he realized, _it doesn't matter._

Because one of them had unconsciously become his friend during the last few days. A friend not directly connected to the Dark Lord, not grown up with praises of the pure. One of them – Bakura Toh-something – walked up the Slytherin table, plopping down in a seat across from Draco and flashed him a smirk. The blond's heart jumped. That expression... He had seen Ryou with that smirk a few times, always from the corner of his eyes or glances into glass, reflections, hallucinations, his imagination playing tricks on him.

The truth sat in front of him now and never stopped smirking. But... who was this and what was his relation to Ryou?

* * *

"Well, that was a nice surprise... To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

Ryou silently wondered if that behaviour was normal for the Headmaster. Looking up at the teachers' table once more, he caught eye of his uncle and smiled at him before turning to his meal. He felt really hungry, so he started collecting things he deemed 'eatable'. His yami chuckled in the depths of his mind, abruptly shaking him out of his thoughts. Was the link already restored? He glanced at the table opposite the hall, where Bakura was seated across from Draco, smirking right back at him.

_/ These mortals still try to figure out what's going on. Quite amusing, don't you agree, yadonushi-kun? /_

Ryou groaned, catching Hermione's attention. _/ Don't do anything illegal, yami! I swear, I__'ll__ try those 'abilities' the Hat __spoke__ o__f i__f you do! __/_ he hastily replied, before smiling pleasantly at the bushy-haired girl. "What is it, Hermione-san?" She seemed surprised that he noticed her stare, making him wonder if she was so naïve as to think it wasn't obvious. _/ Or is it normal not to be caught staring in this house? /_

"Are you alright, Ryou?"

/ _Well, obviously _I'm _in the sneaky house, so you probably have to deal with the... less cunning ones. /_

"_Daijoubu._ I'm fine."

He was still not used to speaking English again after living so long in Japan. Although he had spent some time at the Malfoys', even back then he had had problems not switching to the wrong language. It did not help at all that in his mind, Bakura's voice spoke Japanese (however, that had to be a trick of his mind, speak-thinking didn't really have any language – at least he thought so – ok, maybe it did have one...). Speaking of his former tenant...

/ _Could you please refrain from talking with me while I'm having a conversation? I don't want them to find out about that part of our connection if possible... _/

"So, what were you doing with Malfoy on the train?" the red-head of the Trio started questioning their new member.

Although it was hard to keep his side remarks to himself, Bakura had to agree with his lighter half – he, too, didn't want anyone to find out about them and their... abilities. So he turned his attention to his meal and the strangers close to him. They were staring at him curiously and the blond brat was filling them in that the whitenette had stayed with them and was the Head of House's nephew.

However, Bakura was making no attempt to enter their conversation as he claimed the rawest steak he could find and enjoyed his meal. Well, old habits die hard, as they say, and besides, he had always loved blood – whether he was tasting it or just the sight of it. The female on Draco's right side gave him a disgusted look, before hastily continuing with her own meal – the glare he had shot her had her shivering.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students – and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too."

The Golden Trio threw each other meaningful looks that didn't go unnoticed by a certain silver-haired Gryffindor. He shortly wondered what it could mean and Bakura took a similar interest in it once Ryou showed him a short memory-image of what had happened. Neither was sure what it was, but since the possibilities were many (from possibly being those students needing to be reminded, to knowing said students to completely ridiculous things Ryou came up with, at which Bakura could only snort) and they agreed to mull about it at a later point. For now, they needed to pay attention to what was happening.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door."

/ _Maybe I should check it for dangerous, dark, ancient items in ring-form? Or just look for Millennium Items in general... perhaps even the Ring specifically... _/ Ryou mused, not noticing that he broadcasted those thoughts along their shared link until Bakura started protesting vehemently and threaten him with anatomically impossible threats.

"Now, as you've most certainly noticed, we have two new faces who are too old to be first years. I'd like you to welcome our late-starters, Mr. Ryou Bakura and Mr. Bakura Tou-so-kou."

There was a mild applause, before everyone settled down again and the murmurs started spreading. Bakura was muttering darkly at the latest mispronunciation and ignored his former vessel informing him that he did better than the Deputy Headmistress and that it also _was _a rather difficult name to pronounce for non-native speakers.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There were quite a few different reactions to that, varying from "So much pink is totally gross!" by a black boy not far away to a severe "I know her. She's Fudge's secretary. She was at my trial." by Harry. Ryou just stared at her, having an ill feeling deep in his gut. He sent a wave of uneasiness to his darker half, not finding the words to describe his feelings in her regard.

_/ I don't like her, eithe__r, / _ came his yami's reply.

Ryou huffed mentally. _/ Like you like _anyone_, righ__t,/_ he shot back, although the bickering helped him get past the feeling. His yami, however, obviously wasn't finished.

_/ Shut it. She has a dark feeling to her, I agree with that. I'll keep an eye on her. So better watch out, too, yadonushi. /_

* * *

(*****) ahou = idiot; fool

(') yadonushi = host, vessel

**_

* * *

A/N: _**_Yes, I split it up there and it is not all done, but that's the reason why almost half of next chapter is already written down and the rest is already laid out and structured. Please be patient, I don't now how long it'll take for me to get it out because school is a b**** right now._


End file.
